Message Delivered
by Cupid's Bride
Summary: What if... Jake had seen the Secret Tape?
1. Seeing You When I'm Not Around

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana and anything associated with the show…. Disney does. Happy? I listened to the episode over and over again until I got what the characters said – and the words are not mine. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!

AN: My first HM fic. Sorry to the readers of my SoR fic, I'll update it as soon as I get my mind to form the words the chapter needs!

Warnings: Spoilers up until Good Golly Miss Dolly.

Summary: What if Jake saw the Secret Tape that night? Warning: MAJOR AU and OOC, I think.

Message Delivered

"So you don't mind editing all of the tapes, Jake?" Oliver asked. Since the celebrity's presence's novelty has worn off, he stopped acting like a doofus in front of the other guy. Especially since aforementioned teen superstar befriended him. But of course, he's still a dork, sometimes.

They were in the Rec Room, which was usually locked unless there was a teacher around. But Mr Wilson, the advisor in charge of the Rec Room, allowed them to stay in it unsupervised because they played an active role in the Good-bye Principal Fisher Video Committee. Oliver was about to hand the teen celebrity his tape.

Jake smiled a real smile, "Yes, I really don't mind. I am free the next couple of days. This'll give me something to do." Then inwardly added, 'And I'll get to see what Miley's like when he's not around.'

"Okay, if you say so! Here's mine, by the way – Oh! You gotta check it out! Lilly was insane in this one." Oliver quickly made his way to the back of the room where the computer was. He removed the disc from the camera and popped it in.

"Okay…" Jake's stomach grumbled a little, and he quickly looked around to see if anyone else was in the room spying on him.

Sometimes being popular wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Especially if you're an icon, or everybody treated you like a god, 'cause then you don't get to do normal stuff! Like sneeze, get sick or… have a grumbling stomach.

The coast was clear, but just to be safe, he locked the door.

"Whew, thank God those girls weren't around." He patted his stomach, "Don't worry – I'll feed you."

Oliver asked, "Did you just talk to your stomach?"

"Yeah, it needs feeding – which I am going to do right now."

Oliver spun around in his chair and said, "Class is gonna start in ten minutes. I know Mr. Corelli is going to let you eat in homeroom. You might as well take advantage of that and check this out because I know…" Jake's stomach cut him off, but he continued right on, "that even if Jake III wants food, you'd like to see Miley say buh-bye too."

The teen celebrity stopped at that. But then caught himself and brushed it off. "Oh, come on man – I need food. A growing boy like me needs food."

"Not if Miley's saying good-bye, I can see through your Miley Act, Ryan."

"Okay, okay." Jake sat down beside Oliver and watched it.

The funny thing was – Aunt Dolly's recording wasn't that funny! But even then, both boys kept on watching the video simply because both were curious as to what exactly happens at Miley's house when no one outside of the family is around.

Of course, Oliver completely forgot that Miley might have said something about being Hannah Montana, but so far she hasn't been saying anything about her secret… it's all about Jackson and Mr. Stewart. So, he let the video continue…

… until he heard the strums of the guitar and muffled singing right after Aunt Dolly said that she'll check up on Miley; completely forgetting to turn the camera off. Oliver wanted to stop it and moved to stop in when Jake smacked his hand away from the mouse.

"Wait, hold on." He said softly, smiling with his eyes. Jake never had to let his teeth show in a smile to show people when he's happy. The key to seeing his happiness was in his eyes. "I never knew Miley could sing… and play the guitar."

Oliver knew something bad was going to happen… but he also knew something **good** was going to happen – he saw his smiling eyes. And Jake looked truly happy or pleased, for once since he attended the school. So Oliver let the video go on. For Jake's sake.

The camera was focused towards the wall, then it moved; briefly showing Miley's back with a guitar while singing and playing then focused on another wall. (Aunt Dolly crossed her arms at this point.)

_  
If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black, show the names_

_Play the happy song…_

Her voice was so wistful, if not despondent when she sang. It broke Jake's heart to hear Miley Stewart like that.

Ever since he moved to Sea View Middle, there was only one dame in the world who caught his eye.

She was so outspoken and sassy. So confident, and strong. She was so… Miley.

She had him at "Uhm, excuse me, Superstar, Hottie of the Year… your point?" Only his acting skills and built-in defense kept his real reaction from being seen.

Brains and beauty. He couldn't ask for more in a girl.

To hear her sound so weak and sad… and a little hopeless then – it broke his heart.

The camera moved again, focusing on another wall and a table with part of Miley being seen.

_Aunt Dolly's twang 'Well that was just beautiful, Sweet Pea! I can't wait to hear you sing it when there_ really_ is a boy!'_

Oliver paused the video much to Jake's outrage, "Wait!" He put his hand up, shutting the other boy up. He was ready to put his foot down. He was ready to take the tape back to Miley.

But then Jake's face warped into a pleading, and sad face that he somewhat recognized. That was a rejected and dejected look Oliver has never seen before. Jake's voice was filled with an emotion even he couldn't recognize. "Wait, let's hear them out… please? You know I like Miley a lot – I just want to know who she likes, so I can back out gracefully; and move on, ya know? 'Cause I'm giving Rachel my answer today…"

Rachel was from Spanish class. Oliver remembered that she wrote Jake a note yesterday, asking him out. Jake said he still has to get back to her about that.

Oliver was torn. On one hand, this was the first time he's seen Jake Ryan, the person. Jake Ryan, the celebrity, was never this open with his emotions or looked so vulnerable. On the other hand, he felt like he was betraying his best friend's secret.

A voice from the back of his head said, 'Miley likes Jake too. This might be the chance that they could see eye to eye that they BOTH like each other. You'll do the world a favor.'

And so Oliver let the video continue.


	2. The Mating Ritual

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Didn't we cover this already? Please see chapter one for more information.

AN: Wow, thanks for all of the reviews! YOU GUYS ROCK!

Dedicated to: AlwaysxAddicted. I had half a mind to end this chapter where there's an obvious scene break… but I thought that I can do it another time. : - )

Message Delivered - Chapter Two

"Okay…" Oliver said to Jake while the latter simply smiled – showing just the right amount of happiness.

"Thanks."

"Yeah yeah. You owe the Smoken Oken, though. And he wants Spencer Locke's number!"

Jake just smiled. "You got it. I'll get her number as soon as I can – just don't tell Becca that I gave it to you."

"Yeah, yeah. I know the drill. So where were we?" Oliver fiddled with the computer a little bit, rewinding the tape a few seconds backward.

Aunt Dolly's twang sounded off once more, and the camera focused on Miley –who was clearly startled, and then nothing, and then Miley again, though the camera was still moving before coming to a stop, facing Miley and closely focusing on her face. (Dolly put the camera on the table.)

'_That was just beautiful, Sweet Pea! I can't wait to hear you sing it when there _really_ is a boy!'_

_Miley, while lips were pursed, exhaled as if the action will fortify her spirit. And it did. But not before she rolled her eyes before admitting to Aunt Dolly in a resigned manner, 'His name is Jake. Jake Ryan.'_

Jake's breath hitched in unison with Aunt Dolly. But both gasped for different reasons.

'_The zombie slayer?'_

Both heard a pair of feet stomp on the ground… and then an exaggerated imitation of Jake's Zombie High character's signature phrase.

'_Dude, I slayed you once. Don't make me slay you again!'_

_That elicited a smile from Miley as she confirmed which Jake Ryan it was that she liked._

'_That boy is too cyoo-hu-hute!'_

Oliver and Jake looked at each other at this point. The silent exchange of the message, "Note to self: don't show up when Aunt Dolly's around," was clear.

_Miley smirked a little before saying, 'I know.' Her smirky smile started forming into a frown, or a slightly displeased look. 'He goes to my school, and sometimes he gets really obnoxious but then he gets really sweet and then he gets all obnoxious again.' Her face morphed to emphasize that she liked it when he was sweet and hated it when he was full of himself. It was cute._

_Out of nowhere, Aunt Dolly comments, 'That reminds me, I have to call my husband.'_

Jake saw Miley throw a mini tantrum for the first time.

'_Aunt Dolly, puberty crisis here!' She got up from her seat and out of the camera view._

_Aunt Dolly sighed before the camera moved to follow her._

'_Darlin' I am so sorry! I just forget sometimes!' The camera was set down, coincidentally facing Miley again. 'Being a teenage girl is harder than walking through a balloon with a porcupine purse!'_

'_I don't know what to do, Aunt Dolly! Jake said he likes me 'cause I'm the only girl at school who's not falling all over him. And if I told him that I like him – then I _am_ falling all over him. I'm caught between a rock and a zombie slayer here!' Miley was totally frustrated._

'_Well honey nobody knows what's around the corner but I know one thing: If you keep yourself out of the game for fear of losin' then there's no way on this earth you're goin' to win!'_

_Miley knew it was a sound advice… but all teenagers wouldn't admit that. She played dumb. 'So… you're saying I should just walk up to Jake and say… "Jake Ryan, I'm through pretending that I don't like you when the truth is – I'm totally in love with you..."' She then caught sight of the camera. With her accent most pronounce at this stage, she said, 'Wait, is this thing on?'_

Oliver stopped the tape and turned to his companion. "Sooooo, are you happy now?"

Jake was staring dumbfounded at the screen. He stopped moving a little while ago and was in shock. Without having much control over his speech process, he replied, "Uhm, yeah sure… you better get to class. I think the bell just rang. I'll just – stay here and mull over things for a little while."

"Look Jake, Miley's my best friend… well, one of them. Not the point – the point is; she's not like the other girls. She likes you because you're you. She is willing to see and accept both your good and bad side. In fact, she sees it everyday and she doesn't really care. She still likes you – well… according to her, she is totally in love with you. That part in this video was her secret to tell – and I let you see it because I know you like her a lot."

Oliver stood up while shouldering his backpack, sticking the tape back into Aunt Dolly's video camera. "The fact of the matter is – even I wasn't sure that she liked you for more than a silly crush because she did, at first, dislike you because you were really obnoxious. What I know, however, is that if you break her heart; the seven hells of Dante's Inferno will seem mild compared to what the Ollie Trolley will do to you! So get up, go to class and do something with the knowledge you acquired just now… before the both of you drive me, Lilly and Becca crazy."

Jake was still star struck. Oliver punched him with the right amount of force.

The celebrity was a little miffed. "Ow! What was that-… wait, what do you mean about driving you, Lilly and Becca crazy?"

Oliver shrugged. "I knew you liked her, Becca knew you both liked each other, and Lilly definitely knew that she liked you. If you guys kept at this slow-paced and INSANE mating ritual any longer, we all would go bald when we rip our hair out in frustration."

Jake shook his head as if to clear it and then nodded. "Give me the tape." He more or less ordered his friend. His tone left the impression that there shouldn't be any arguments.

Wordlessly, Oliver obeyed.

JAKEMILEYJAKEMILEYJAKEMILEYJAKEMILEYJAKEMILEYJAKEMILEY

Miley and Lilly rushed to school. They weren't able to catch up with Oliver when he left the house and had to wait until Mr. Stewart got back from jogging in order to get to school. They were running through the doors, and even completely forget their backpacks at home. (Good thing they kept spare bags and school supplies in their lockers.)

They saw Oliver at his locker and was about to run toward him when they saw Jake enter the same hallway. As if Jake was a drill sergeant, they stood up straight and walked for a little as they called out greetings.

"Hey, Jake!"

"'Sup?"

Jake was about to open his mouth and say something but the girls already turned their faces away from him and rushed away.

"Oliver, you took the wrong camera, here!" Miley all but tossed the camera at him.

She watched him turn around, stash his away and get his tape before grabbing Aunt Dolly's camera and giving it to her.

They missed the way he faced his locker again, not wanting to give the girls any indication that he had any part in what was about to happen.

Miley eagerly opened the camera. She stopped shortly. "Where's the tape?"

"I have it."

Miley slowly turned around to face Jake. She just about dropped the camera when she saw the look in his eyes. But her hands remembered they weren't hers so they involuntary clenched around it.

Jake was unusually serious. They didn't look like the ones she had imagined in her daydream yesterday morning… his eyes held a glint of steeled resolve in them that she could barely fathom. They were unbearable to look into but she found herself hypnotized. She was caught up, and she felt like she couldn't move as long as he was pinning her down with that gaze. That wonderful and awful gaze.

She licked her suddenly dry lips and swallowed to alleviate her suddenly dry throat. She nervously smiled at him and said, "Hey Ja-"

"For once in your life, Miley don't play this off and just stop for a moment. Don't talk… just think and honestly tell me the first thing you're thinking about when I ask you a question." He held up the encased disc. "Is what you said true?"

"More than I could possibly want to at the moment." She slapped her hand to her mouth and groaned while turning away from him.

Oliver had long fled his locker with Lilly and met up with Becca and her friends on the other side of the hallway where they blocked the Jake Ryan Rabid Fans. Miley felt alone, but then felt him press something awkward to the back of her clenched hands.

The incriminating tape.

She glared at it as she took it.

She waited for him to say something and when he didn't, she turned around.

He was patiently waiting for her to face him with a small, but extremely sincere smile It wasn't the one he donned as when the cameras took pictures of him. This was his true smile. It showed in his eyes.

"I'm glad." He told her. He shifted his backpack as he told her, while still making eye contact, "You can be really sarcastic. You know, you always speak your mind and you're not afraid to voice out your thoughts. You're incredibly sassy and simply unique. And I know there are many other reasons as to why I like you – except I still have much to learn about you. It's not just because you didn't like me or fall all over me. It was the way you acted. The way you smiled. And the way you looked at me."

He took a deep breath and then exhaled. "What I'm trying to say is – I like you, Miley. I like you… a lot."

A tear rolled down from her left eye, away from public view. But he saw it and said, "Why are you crying, please don't cry…" She saw him move as if to wipe it when she discretely shook her head at him, signaling him not to do so.

He got the message; there were too many witnesses.

Miley resisted the urge to hug and kiss him right then and there. "I'm just… relieved and happy." She told him truthfully.

"Oh, okay – that's good to hear. So… will you go out with me?" He sounded meek, and shy at the end even if there was a goofy smile on his face.

"Yes, Jake Ryan… I'd love to go out with you."

OKAY!!!! That's the end of the chapter, folks! Oh, make no mistake; it's not over… although I did complete the idea of what would have happened if Jake saw the tape. But he still has to find out that Miley is Hannah Montana… and what would Rachel do when Jake drops the bomb on her???

Stay tuned on Message Delivered… although I might change the title, just because it deviated from the concept of the video……

REVIEWERS' CORNER: (advance apologies to shortening your names) THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!!

Nemo – I thank you for being my first reviewer… you're a sweetheart. Maybe I'll write a Hannah Montana fic that you would like to see one of these days. My own personal requirement is that it is going to be Jake/Miley.. that's it. Anything else goes.

Mari – Well, this is what I felt like when you left me freaking hanging before you posted chapter 15, 16 and 17. So, yeah! Ha ha. But, as requested… here's chapter two. Hope you like it!

RJ – Yessir! I took it all the way to the touchdown… or at least close to it. Ha ha! Thanks very much!

Ewan's Girl – I love that you loved it. I continued and will be continuing… just don't be disappointed if the next one doesn't come as fast, okay?

Cutie – Oh I will keep writing! Especially with an encouragement like that! Thanks!

Toxxic – Uhm… Well… as far as I watched, Aunt Dolly recorded Mr. Stewart and Jackson who were both acting like… immature guys and there herself as she went to check up on Miley… everything italicized is pretty much word for word! Ha ha. The only "hint" that Miley is Hannah Montana is when she sings and plays the guitar… but don't worry – I'll do something about that later… remember, Jake just wanted to see Miley… it's basically Tunnel Vision right now. He wasn't thinking more. Oliver only showed Jake that Miley liked him. That was the "secret" I was talking about… not the Hannah Montana part. Just be patient! It'll come, ha ha. And if it didn't really fit the series, I'm sorry. I only watched bits and pieces of it on youtube and this is where I exercise my right as a _fan fiction_ author. : - )

LMM – Thanks for the review! Was this soon enough for you? Please don't expect the next one to come out as fast, 'cause I'm not sure if I can – I have school.


	3. Kissing You

Disclaimer – Chapter One, people. CHAPTER ONE SAYS IT ALL!

WARNING – Author's notes have a little bit of spoiler materials… just read at your own risk. Oh, and this is pretty much AU halfway through Good Dolly Miss Dolly especially since I only know what happened on People Who Use People, the first episode, A New Kid on the Town and GDMD. (I only saw four, full episodes so far so please don't kill me.)

AN – Okay, forever thanks to Mari _there is no stopping me from writing this chapter!_

She told me that People Who Use People is on the Disney Channel… and thus I got a lot more Miley/Jake ACTION-FILLED EPISODE

Oh my God… Holly is oog-leh. Sheesh… my best friends are much prettier than her – WITHOUT putting make-up on! And she had layers upon layers of them.

PEOPLE! WATCH IT!!!!!!! _It's seriously GOOD!!!!!!!!_ And the lesson is REALLY something to learn from. I hate users.

Oh, and thanks to "P", my extremely anonymous but helpful reviewer: I was trying to find out what was amiss with that paragraph but couldn't spot it until you pointed it out to me! Ha ha. That iswhat I meant, actually – I'll fix it in a bit… Oh, and about the Dolly emphasis thing; yeah. That was tricky – I actually just wanted to move on with the story rather than figure it all out. Thanks for saying I'm a decent writer! I try, and I have to be! I'm 19 years old!

Yes kids… I'm old! goes off to cry a fountain

SO… who was as disappointed as I was when they didn't kiss in chapter two? Yeah, yeah – I know I'm the author. But I want it to come as "realistically" as possible. Not at a rushed pace. Anyway, without further ado…...

Chapter Three: Kissing You

Miley was sitting on the couch with a bunch of her Aunt Dolly's flowers on the table in front of her. At her feet, you could see a bunch of petals scattered.

"He's gonna kiss me…" Plucked one. "He's not gonna kiss me." Plucked two. "He's gonna try to kiss me." Plucked a bunch. "He's never going to be able to kiss me 'cause he's always surrounded by Amber and Ashley and now I need more petals!"

She really wanted Jake to kiss her when they admitted each other how they felt. And the more she thought about it, the more she knew that she didn't care if the whole school was watching them. Furthermore, she knew he was about to lean in and kiss her. But the chance had been wasted.

She continued demolishing the flowers as she thought back to what happened.

MILEYJAKEMILEYJAKEMILEYJAKEMILEYJAKEMILEYJAKEMILEYJAKEMILEYJAKEMILEYJAKEMILEYJAKE

Meanwhile, Jake stared blankly at a wall in his house. He wanted to turn back time and go after Miley when Amber and Ashley did what they did.

_Jake smiled wide as soon as Miley finished answering his question. He didn't care if there were a thousand people in that hallway then, watching the confrontation. He was just going to kiss her and show her how happy she made him. He leaned in…_

… _and was immediately accosted by the two girls in the school who were extremely rude and insistent. They pulled him away from Miley and started blabbering._

"_Hey Jake!" Amber said. "We would like our tape back."_

"_I looked great; she looked horrible."_

_They started fighting and he took this opportunity to look for Miley. He turned around, but she wasn't there then he searched the hallway for any sign of her and saw her go to homeroom._

_He immediately closed up and started to pacify the two girls. He knew that any blow ups could damage his career. He just hoped that he could make this up to Miley later._

Jake started thinking as to what he could do to show Miley that he wasn't a jerk or a bad person who was starving for attention. He was so sure that she thought that he was acting obnoxious again when she, Lilly and Oliver didn't even go to the cafeteria during lunch. And he was definitely sure that she was mad, especially since she wouldn't even look at him after the event, going as far as to avoid him.

Times like these, he hated his fans and not knowing the layout of the school.

At least he was able to talk to Rachel and say that he can't go out with her because he liked someone else. She didn't make a scene or anything. She just said she understood and walked away.

Jake let a little roar of frustration out. He needed to make things right with Miley. They only just got together and she wasn't speaking to him already!

And so, he wracked his brain for any ideas as to how he could beg for forgiveness.

If he wasn't Jake Ryan, the celebrity, he could go and do as he pleased with his girlfriend and be normal.

He sat up. That's it! It was so complicated and big – but he should be able to pull it off. He was an actor! Actors ate pretending-to-be-someone-else for breakfast!

Now he just has to look the part…

JAKEMILEYJAKEMILEYJAKEMILEYJAKEMILEYJAKEMILEYJAKEMILEYJAKEMILEYJAKEMILEYJAKEMILEY

Miley pouted as she destroyed the red flowers, wishing they were Ashley and Amber. She couldn't really blame Jake for staying and resolving the issue between the two; she understood how any outburst that he would make will make an impact on his career.

She just wished that she could just wring Ashley's and Amber's necks. Or kiss Jake in front of the world without a care.

Then Aunt Dolly's twang sounded through the air. "Hey Robbie – do you remember the time when you were tryin' to kiss Miley's mom and somehow things just didn't turn out the way you planned?"

"Yes, I do. As a matter of fact, she was the one who got tired of me fumblin' and just planted one on me."

Both adults sat down on either side of Miley's.

She made a face. "I know what you guys are tryin' to do. You can stop beatin' around the bush."

"Oh honey, cheer up! At least you got the boy." Aunt Dolly said, patting Miley on the shoulder.

Robbie was about to say something when he stopped short and then said, I don't think I should be hearin' my fourteen-year-old daughter gettin' a rather boot-lickin' hoodlum and wantin' to kiss him. The thought just make me want to search him out and give him a good 'ole poundin'."

"DADDY!"

"Robbie Ray Stewart!"

The women gave him a death glare.

While inwardly cringing, he backed out with the stubbornness of a pack horse. "Oh I won't go sniffing his whereabouts and rearranging his face. But I ain't listen' to my little bud wantin' to plant one on a little rascal, dang flabit!" He then proceeded to plug his ears with his fingers.

Aunt Dolly shook her head and addressed her niece. "Ignore him. He's an eight-year-old boy in a grown man's body."

Miley smiled. "Oh, I know!" Then she quickly frowned, as she thought about her situation. "But, Aunt Dolly, I don't know what to think. Jake's open about his celebrity status – and because of that, he can't just act the way he wants to. If he does anything negative – at this stage in his career – it will cost him dearly. He pretty much works 24/7. I understand that, but I don't like it." She sighed as she slumped into the couch even further. She sounded so hopeless. "Right now, I don't think that we could have a relationship without it hurting him... even if I really like him and want to be with him."

The older woman looked at Robbie who had long removed his fingers from his ears. Both looked at Miley and back at each other then nodded.

She went first. "Sweet Pea, let me ask you a little somethin'. Are you the little girl who went up to me all those years ago and told me, 'I wanna be a singer'? And then when I told her that the chances of that happenin' are one in a million, told me; 'I wanna be that one?'"

Miley smiled sheepishly then became sad again.

Aunt Dolly drove the point home with the question, "Where's that girl?"

Grudgingly, she answered, "She's right here."

"If you hadn't taken that risk, you wouldn't have become Hannah Montana, now would you?"

"No."

Robbie spoke with this cue, "So?"

"So if I want somethin' bad enough, I should get off my butt and fight for it."

Aunt Dolly smiled. "That's right! That reminds me of a song by my favorite teen popstar!"

_Who said, who said_

_You can't be Superman?_

_I say, I say; that I know you can!_

She poked Miley and received a small, but growing smile. 

Robbie continued on, determined to make his little girl smile really wide;

_Who said, who said_

_You can't be worldwide?_

_I say, I say; that time is on your side!_

Miley, completely cheered up at this point, sang loudly…

_Who said, who said_

_I can't kiss my guy?_

_I say, I say; stop me, and I'll defy!_

With smiles on their faces, all three sang;

_  
Who said, who said_

_I can't be ten feet tall?_

_I say, I say; that I can have it all!_

"WHO SAID!"

They hugged each other and laughed for a few minutes and then sprang apart when the doorbell rang.

Being closest to the door, Robbie got up to answer it. When he opened it, he saw the figure of a brunet running towards the beach; occasionally looking back in his direction. Figuring it out, he spotted a letter on the ground. He looked at the envelope and wasn't surprised to see his daughter's name scribbled on the front.

"Hey Miley! This is for you…"

She took the envelope and opened it… and stopped for a second when the two adults just surveyed her actions.

"Skedaddle!" She told them, grumbling about "Nosy people."

It was cool that they silently left her to read it alone.

___Meet me at the beach – our spot._

___ Ego Maniac TV Star in a Hat_

She laughed a little and then yelled as she exited her house, "I'M GOING TO RICO'S, I'LL BE BACK IN A BIT, DAD, AUNT DOLLY!"

She ran all the way to the beach, waving to her brother as he wrestled with a little boy over sweets again, and eventually reached a secluded part of the beach where Jake caught her and Lilly hanging out because people rarely went there.

She saw a portable CD-radio player on top of a big beach towel. It then started playing a song she knew. An aria she always liked listening to because it was different from the music she sings as Hannah Montana and because of the soundtrack it was in. She wondered how Jake knew.

As if she asked the question out loud, a familiar voice answered her, "Your friends told me that you wanted to dance on the beach with a guy you liked to this song."

She smiled wide and turned to the voice. Then her smile vanished as a frown replaced it. She was disappointed to see that it's wasn't Jake.

___Pride can stand a thousand trials,  
The strong will never fall,  
But watching stars without you,  
My soul cried.  
_

The brunet in front of her smiled. "Miley, it's me – Jake. Sorry I told you I would be wearing a hat, but I thought that this disguise would be better."

And it WAS Jake. He was wearing a red shirt from PacSun, a pair of black trunks and a pair of sandals. Something he wouldn't usually wear because it would draw too much attention. But the best part of his disguise was the chocolate-covered tresses that fell down to either side of his face, parted from the middle.

Miley gaped. He was still good-looking, in spite of the longer, floppy hair and new look. She started asking, "How… why… what?"

___Heaving heart is full of pain,  
oh, oh, the aching._

"I was thinking about how today could have gone better at school – with us admitting we liked each other. I thought that if I did something you wanted me to do; you wouldn't be mad at me as much, and that I could make things up with you. I was thinking that I could be a normal guy if I wasn't Jake Ryan – then it hit me. I could actually pretend to be someone else, so people wouldn't bother us when we're together…"

He walked towards her, forcing her to look up at him.

"… or so people wouldn't interrupt us when we're about to do something important. So where were we?"

Miley smiled, getting the idea. "I believe, I just said yes to your question and you were about to kiss me."

She stood on her tiptoes as he swept her into a hug and planted one on her.

___  
'Cause I'm kissing you, oh.  
I'm kissing you, oh._

They swayed to the music as they kissed.

___Touch me deep, pure and true,  
Gift to me forever  
_

Eventually, they broke apart, smiling at each other.

___  
'Cause I'm kissing you, oh.  
I'm kissing you, oh._

Okay, that was the end of chapter three. I hope all of you liked it. Don't worry, there's more to come. Good things come to those who wait.

Thanks for those who reviewed! You guys make my day!

Mari – Did you EVER guess what was missing from last chapter? Or did this chapter had to spell it out for ya? Ha ha. Okay! I hoped you liked this one! And I hope I didn't disappoint you in any way!

Spashley – uhm? What did you mean by "pms"? --confused-- (well, was until you explained it to me. edit - 11/4)

P – thanks again! I know people are going to be more out of character from here on out!

RJ – Uhmm… realistic? I'll try… the way I'm going to reveal it is how I think it should be done. Not too fast, not too slow… and with the right amount of understanding. I wouldn't be surprised if you guessed it already.

Toxxic – thanks! Ha ha. You, too!

Ewan's Girl – Ha ha. I wish I had cable so I can watch Hannah instead of bits and pieces of it! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! (sorry I mispelled your abbreviated name! ha ha. edit - 11/4)

Cayce – Oh yeah. I wish Cody didn't have a girlfriend either. She's nice. Or at least she sounds like she is. I am in love with Jake and Miley. So you and me both!

Creative – I am continuing, don't you worry!

NY Baby – thanks! Hoped you liked this chapter!

Pirate's chick – yes, they ARE so cute. I love them together! They should definitely bring Cody back for the second season. Oh and thanks for reviewing!

James' girl – I did, happy?!?! LoL. Thanks for the review!

Smallville Girl – Ok, ok! I just did! Ha ha.

Kay – Thanks. Glad you liked it!

Jesse's Girl – Thanks, you too!

Rising Star – It was bugging me so much I had to write about it… so Message Delivered was born! Ha ha. Hope you liked the chapter!

AznDoll – Was this fast enough for ya? --wink--


	4. Miley, Miley, Miley

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to repeat myself?! I DON'T OWN HANNAH MONTANA, DANG FLABIT!

AN: Time to invent stuff and stop copying off the script… or not/ Dang flabit! How am I gonna work this out//looks up to the sky// HELP! I lied, it won't be too much of an alternate universe from the series. I just gotta work this out… somehow. And just work with me here, okay?

* * *

Chapter Four: Miley, Miley, Miley…

* * *

Jake walked Miley back to her house that night silently, holding the CD player in one hand with a beach bag over his shoulder while the other was wrapped around Miley. 

So far, he liked it. No one came on to him. No one interrupted their romantic rendezvous. There was a small run in with Amber and Ashley at the beach, with Miley kissing him in front of them.

"Just because I can…" She had told him when he asked why.

He wasn't complaining. If he was a normal person and dating someone famous in disguise, he would be a heck lot happy and smug about it, too! There was just a thrill about doing these things under people's noses.

They were on Miley's front porch when Jake broke the comfortable silence they had, just walking her home. "So this is how being normal is like."

Miley nodded with a smile. "Yes – this is it. Pretty boring, huh?"

"It could be at times, but it's much more real. I don't have to worry about a mob following me to the bathroom, or splitting us up when I DO decide to talk to you. I love how no one watches me the entire time I'm at the beach or when I kiss you." He threw her a devilish grin as he said the last part.

"That _is_ a plus. Just don't think you can do that all the time."

Jake pouted, saddened by the thought. "Oh, I see. You'll kiss me when we're hidden, or when we're in front of Amber and Ashley but I can't kiss you." He removed his arm from around her and turned away.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant – well, maybe Jake Ryan, the Zombie Slayer, doesn't have to kiss his girlfriend all the time, in front of people. Okay, okay – we can kiss; but we have to be really careful about the time and place."

He turned back around with that annoying, knowing smile of his. "I know, I was just joking." He put the stuff down and took her face in his hands then kissed her. She immediately put her arms around his back and kissed him back. Not even ten seconds passed when they heard an intimidating voice ring in the air.

"You have five seconds to take your hands off my little girl and step away, skippy!"

It was Robbie Ray Stewart with his hands on his hips. Apparently, he had been watching from the doorway.

Oh well. The magic had to end, some time.

The two reluctantly let each other go.

"Sweet nibblets, dad!" Miley grumbled out as Jake really did step away as Robbie told him to.

The thing was, he didn't even look remotely intimidating. He was wearing a fluffy sky blue robe, probably a present from Aunt Dolly.

But Jake didn't know why he was so scared of Miley's father. It was new to him – but he liked it.

"Get your butt in here, bud."

Jake heard the no-nonsense tone in his voice and didn't blame her for just obeying. He was surprised that she blew him a kiss which he instinctively caught before she disappeared behind her father.

Robbie motioned to him with a finger saying, "I'll be watching you!"

Gulping, Jake said, "I know sir."

Robbie made a small circle with his finger, "Okay – I am late for by avocado and peach mask facial . After you pick up your impressive courting tools, turn around then skedaddle!"

Wordlessly nodding, he obeyed and then risked a last glance at the Stewart house. He considered himself lucky enough to catch a glimpse of Miley who was watching through a window. He noticed Robbie shut the door already, and proceeded to show Miley his left hand which he brought to his lips. That was the hand he caught her flying kiss with.

* * *

"Sorry about my dad, he can be really weird sometimes." Miley said into the phone as she talked to Jake later that night. "On second thought – my family can be really weird." 

She remembered Jackson. She remembered the day they all had to act like they weren't who they really were (except for Jackson) when she told that reporter, Bree Samuels Takahashi something, something. And she remembered Jackson, again. Then she remembered Aunt Dolly… which prompted her to remember Jackson eating her face mask again.

"Don't worry about it – I've met the occasional protective father." He paused before continuing, "Although – they're usually related to me; 'cause every other dad I meet usually gets start struck. But then again you can't blame them, 'cause look at me."

"Your ego astounds me."

"But it still got you, didn't it?"

Miley almost paused at that cocky but true statement. Almost. "I think my mind has finally come to grips with my body – why am I wasting my time with you again?"

"Do I have to quote you? Because even if I can be obnoxious I can be really sweet, too."

"Actually, it was more like 'you **get really** obnoxious but then you get really sweet AND then you get **really obnoxious again**.'"

Jake laughed. "Well, I still get really sweet too – and that's why you _love me_."

"Can we forget I said that? Because I'm not so sure anymore."

"Ouch… that actually hurt. Okay, okay – I'll be good!"

Miley triumphantly smiled. FINALLY! The guy had humbled a little. "So, you said you had something to tell me before I switched the subject to my eccentric family."

"I just got a phone call from my manager – he said that I have to tour some 'haunted' places for this week – you know for Halloween promotions… so this upcoming school week, I won't be going to school, but I do come back on Halloween. I just thought I'd give you a head's up and let you know before everybody else found out."

"Oh that's cool. Which places are y'all hittin'?"

"The Callson Manor and Haunted Maze in Buena Park, Ghoulsville in Vallejo, The Reign of Terror in Thousand Oaks and Seaside Haunt in Ventura."

"Wow. That's a lot. They expect you to scare little kids with your pretty face?"

"No – you just keep hitting, don't you? It's a meet-and-greet thing. Actually, my manager said that the producers tried to get Hannah Montana to come with the Zombie High crew; but her manager said that she had prior engagements that week. I would have called her and try to convince her to reconsider – but I am having trouble tracking her down."

Miley winced a little. She forgot about hiding her other secret from Jake. Prior engagements that week just meant the last recording session for If We Were a Movie and I've Got Nerve on Monday, after school. Other than that, there's only school and Traci's party – which is on Halloween. "Well, that's too bad! But I am curious… why would you want to persuade Hannah Montana to go on a meet-and-greet with your fans?"

"Well, for one – I think we'll be really good friends. Call it a hunch; but there's something…" He trailed off, giving Miley some concern.

She should just tell him and get it over with. Like ripping off a band-aid! Like when she told Oliver – just ripping the wig off and the glasses after chewing some licorice gum. Or maybe… Jake even knows. The whole reason why Oliver didn't really like her was because he couldn't see that the two were the same person! Maybe Jake found out, and she wouldn't have to tell him about it. Then again – he might get mad at her for not telling him.

What if he only liked her because she was a _normal_ girl?

His voice shook her out of her mini-reverie. "Hey Miley – you're not jealous; are you?"

"Me? Jealous?" He thought she was jealous? Pfft, yeah right! Like she would get jealous over her other self. "What for? I was just waiting for you to finish what you were saying."

* * *

Jake smiled wryly into the phone as he heard Miley rush her words together. He decided to test her, "Well, as you know – we shot an episode of Zombie High where she and I were supposed to kiss. So I thought you were thinking about that. The thing is, we actually were about to, our lips just brushed together before the director said 'cut'." 

He heard Miley sigh. "Well," she began, almost breathlessly, "did you want to kiss her?"

"A little."

"A little?" She sounded outraged.

Okay, so she was jealous. "Well – not so much her as… well; like I told you the Friday before the shoot: 'even though I'll be kissing her; I'll be thinking of you.'"

"Oh. So you wanted to kiss – me."

"Yeah. Always."

And yes – he had no shame in admitting that. But he still had a hunch about something…

* * *

Miley was full blown smiling. Biting her lip as she blushed, she asked him, "Really?" 

"Yes. Like that time on the beach – remember when you were watching me change shirts? You had this really cute look on your face."

She gasped. "That wasn't me! That was Lilly! I was… I was an innocent bystander that day! I had that – magazine I had to show Lilly!" He started laughing at her frantic tone.

Okay… so you really can't blame her for sounding soooo guilty especially since her feelings had changed about that particular memory. Yeah, she wanted to see him change now; but not then! And the worst part was he was still laughing.

"No – I wasn't even remotely interested in what you were doing then; I wanted to show Lilly a magazine article where… where… Jesse McCartney was rumored to be spotted getting Hannah Montana tickets for next month!" Of course, Jesse actually called her – Hannah - to get him and someone who won a date with him tickets for her show; but that's completely irrelevant.

"Okay, I believe you. But you're my girlfriend, and just say the word and I'll be happy to give you a private showing of me changing shirts."

Miley went red at the thought. Oh, she couldn't believe she was actually considering telling him that she wanted to see him switch clothes. She wanted to watch! Ugh! Stop it Miley! This is not the time to have… more-than-Disney-rated-thoughts of your-boyfriend!

"By the way – did I hear her say that she 'missed my zombie-slaying muscles'?"

"Yes. You did." Then her mouth involuntarily continued, "But you know? I actually think that I missed them now, too." Oh boy. She really had to get a hold of that inner voice from coming out! It was like Lilly was rubbing off on her!

"Really?" He sounded like he was pleasantly surprised, yet at the same time smug.

Thankfully, she was saved by her dad from making any more comments. Robbie was motioning to his watch and making poofy hair gestures.

"Hey Jake? I need to go… we're dropping Aunt Dolly off at the bus station. Bye!"

She hung up and told her dad, "You have no idea how you just saved me, Daddy!"

"Oh I know, bud. I was listenin' in with the other phone."

"DADDY!" She glared at her father.

"Hey it wasn't just me. Aunt Dolly, and Jackson were there too!"

Miley's jaw dropped. Oh, she was gonna get them.

Two voices proceeded to ring throughout the house.

"ROBBIE RAY YOU NOSY, EAVESDROPPIN', TATTLIN' HILLBILLY!"

"DANG FLABIT, ROBBIE RAY STEWART!!!"

Oh yes. She was.

The rest of the night was uneventful. She slept, had sweet dreams about being Zerronda and actually being kissed by the Zombie Slayer with her lips falling off but with him reattaching them with his love.

She woke with a smile on her face. She had that smile all throughout the morning as she got ready for the day and searched her Hannah Closet for some things to use on Jackson, Aunt Dolly and her father for their stunt the night before.

She snuck into her dad's room first, knowing he was up and making breakfast already.

Then, seeing that Aunt Dolly wasn't awake yet, she quickly went to the guest bathroom.

After she finished, Miley put some latex gloves on and went to work on Jackson. She made it extra special for making her throw away her favorite towel, her shirt, and everything else he touched in the last month.

When she was done, she exited his room and threw her tools away then went downstairs.

"Hey, bud!" Her dad was making French toast, bacon and eggs. "I forgot to tell you last night. I came up with a new song for you. After we drop off Dolly – we'll pick up Oliver and Lilly and see if they like it."

All of a sudden, Jackson screamed like a girl. He came running in his penguin pajamas his hands in his hair.

"Dad!" Then he spotted Miley, who looked really pleased. He stopped. "Okay, I deserved this."

He had Afro-curly, pink hair. Miley had dyed and curled it to perfection that morning as he was sleeping.

"Boy, she sure got you there, son."

"How long is this going to last?"

Miley shrugged, "The box said three days."

Jackson glared at his dad for telling on him.

Then a scream sounded in the air.

Robbie and Jackson looked at each other and then Miley and then back. Miley was happily eating breakfast. With another silent conversation. They decided to go up and find out what happened.

They saw Dolly with straight hair.

"Aunt Dolly – looks like Miley got you better than she got me!"

Dolly DETESTED having flat and straight hair!!!

Robbie started chuckling, and wanted to make a comment about how when they were young - but decided not to.

At this, Jackson and Dolly both turned to him, growled and glared. He looked relatively unharmed.

At the looks, Robbie ran into his room and locked the door… only to find out that the knob came off.

Meanwhile, Miley enjoyed the tortured screams her father started making.

She finished her breakfast off with a loud smack and then decided to watch some _On Demand TV_. Just her luck, she watched a live broadcast of _Good Morning Malibu_ while Jake was on TV.

For the next, commercial-less fifteen minutes, she watched him talk about his Halloween week and about the episode with Hannah Montana.

"_She was great!" Jake said to Arielle Hatter and Chloe Sullivan. "She was fun and amazing to work with. She was really down-to-earth and sweet, too!"_

"_So, I heard that you guys were supposed to kiss." Arielle asked, "What happened with that? Why did she kiss Demon Dog instead?"_

"_That's actually a funny story. In the outtake, we did brush lips briefly; so the fans will get to watch that on the upcoming DVD. Basically, it was actually Hannah who came up with the idea – at first, I thought she was nervous about the kiss. I mean, I know I was – kinda."_

_Arielle and Chloe both said, "Aww."_

_Chloe continued, "Then what?"_

"_I talked to her – I asked her about the script, how did she like it and how all of us on the set were excited to have her there. She said she loved everything except the part where we kiss."_

_The two newscasters exchanged glances. "No way."_

"_Yes way. But then I realized that she wasn't nervous about the kiss; she didn't even have a problem with kissing me. I think she thought that Demon Dog should get some credit of saving the world instead of the Zombie Slayer. The producers, the director and the writers though it was a great idea – turns out we were right and fans actually want her back on the show."_

Miley's jaw dropped. He actually made Hannah the good guy here instead of saying that she didn't want to kiss him. The guilt was rising.

"_So she kissed your canine sidekick?" Chloe said in disbelief. "Wow – Hannah Montana surprises me yet again! First, she jumped on a paparazzi at Traci Tilmitt's party and now, she kissed the sidekick underdog! Pardon the pun."_

_Jake laughed. "Yeah, she surprised me too – that was actually not my week. I recently transferred to this school where everybody liked me; except for one girl. I was intrigued by her. She was… really down-to-earth as well and didn't fall all over me."_

_Chloe said, "Oooh, then what happened?"_

_Arielle smacked her co-worker, "Why do you keep on interrupting him and then ask him that? Just let him tell the story!"_

Meanwhile, Miley's eyes were glued to the screen and Dolly, Jackson and Robbie – who looked like Hell had swallowed him and spat then him back out all had mini-bags of popcorn. They were all dressed and ready to go out – except Robbie, but he was just going to deal with it.

_Jake chuckled. He threw his hands up and shrugged, "Well, to be honest… I eventually formed a crush on her. She is really smart, and funny – and she wasn't afraid to tell me that she didn't like me; especially when the school janitor renovated her locker and mine – but she's never rude. She's always civil and courteous; and she's a really beautiful girl."_

_Everybody said, "Awwww." _

"_That week, we were told that we were going to have a school dance. I asked her and she turned me down; twice."_

_Arielle and Chloe both said, "Ouch!"_

Dolly turned to her goddaughter. "You turned him down twice? Boy you're lucky he found that tape and still liked ya!"

Jackson and Robbie hushed her.

"_When I told Hannah about her… yes, we actually had a small heart-to heart; I told you Hannah's a sweet girl. Anyway, Hannah's a good listener too, because she helped me sort out some thoughts about the girl I was crushing on."_

"_Was?" Chloe asked as Arielle hit her again._

"_Well, it's more than just a crush now. I really like her – she's… really unique."_

Miley remembered how she used those words as Hannah Montana. Oh God. She really had to tell him before he hated her for keeping that part of her life a secret.

"_Anyway, I asked her best friend to the dance instead."_

_Arielle interrupted him this time, "No way! Then what happened?"_

"_Let's just say that I got what I deserved. I used her friend to forget about her and make her jealous. It didn't work and they both chose each other instead."_

"_So, they left you by yourself?" Chloe asked in disbelief._

"_Well – it's something I've learned; you can't win someone's feelings by acting like a jerk. You win her over by being really nice… and sincerely sweet. In the end, well; I actually don't know how… but she gave me the idea that she liked me for being a normal and humble person. Nothing I ever did in extravagance made her like me. Just simple stuff."_

_Arielle said, "Wow. Looks like a girl already won over Jake's heart… your girl fans will not be thrilled about this – I imagine."_

_Chloe added, "I think that's why is careful to not say her name._

"_So, Jake – back to you… you're doing a Haunted House tour for Zombie High, right?"_

"_Yes – the cast and crew of Zombie High will be visiting Buena Park, Vallejo Thousand Oaks and Ventura. Twenty-five percent of the proceeds will go to the Bethesda Orphanage in Georgia and another twenty-five percent will go to the Salvation Army."_

"_That's really nice – now as I understood it from an article on Wikipedia, Hannah Montana was supposed to be on this tour with you, since there are negotiations of her return as a regular cast member of Zombie High?"_

_Jake hissed a little. "Actually, there only has been some talk about her return – Wikipedia, unfortunately, has got wrong information. Don't get me wrong, I know that a lot of fans and the writers really loved her presence on the show. But right now – she is recording her upcoming album for the holidays and this week she is releasing two singles. So she is pretty busy and our schedules conflict for my Halloween Benefit Tour."_

_All of a sudden, a phone rang in the studio. Chloe said, "It seems we have a caller who can't wait to speak with you."_

"_This is Robbie Ray, Hannah's manager and father."_

_Chloe and Arielle started babbling._

"_Oh my gosh."_

"_THE Robbie Ray?"_

"_Hannah Montana's father?"_

"_The singer?!"_

_Jake, the only one calm but a little contemplative said, "Hello Mr. Montana."_

"_Just call me Ray. Now, I just got off the phone with the Zombie High crew – I was originally going to decline Hannah's return on the show but then I saw you on TV, speaking for the fans. So – I'm going go on ahead and give them the go signal. I realized that this'll be a good experience for her. BUT! This week is still a no-go. She has school, and she needs to work on her Christmas album."  
_

Dolly, Miley and Jackson all gaped at Robbie who was in the kitchen as he made the phone call. He looked evilly at Miley and said, "By the way – here's Hannah."

Oh boy.

Miley went to the kitchen and made a face at her dad who in turn said, "I had to pay ya back for that door knob. And don't worry – I'll fax the producers my official and written consent that you will be going back on Zombie High! Don't pout too much, your lips might fall off."

"Hey Jake, what's up?"

_Chloe said, "Excuse me for a second, if I may butt in for a little bit. Wow – ladies and gents. This is a real treat. If you're just tuning in, we're live here in Malibu as we interview Jake Ryan for his upcoming Halloween Tour and we've received a surprise. On the phone line we have Hannah Montana who we will be interviewing, who will be returning to Zombie High, releasing a single within a couple of weeks and releasing a Christmas album next month."_

_Arielle picked up from where she left off, "So Hannah – tell us about Jake; how was it working with him?"_

"Well, frankly – he's not a bad guy to work with. If he could sing, I'd definitely extend an invite to him to work on a song."

"_Well thanks for the confidence, Hannah – I should have never told you I couldn't sing."_

"No problem. By the way, I hate thundermint. I'm a spearmint fan."

"_Ouch, thanks for the info. I'll bear that in mind. Oh it's an inside joke – by the way Hinnah; I can't wait till we finish that kiss."_

"I feel so used. You're going to be thinking about that girl while you kiss me!" She was having fun but at the same time feeling guilty because of this deception. But she'll milk it for what it's worth. It might be the last time that they will have such crazy banter.

"_Well, won't you be thinking about your own boyfriend?"_

"Nothing personal, buddy but – uh that's kind of hard if you're kissing someone with thundermint breath."

"_Ouch. Alright, next time I kiss you I'll have spearmint breath, okay Princess?"_

_Arielle butted in, "Okay guys… time out! Geez, are you guys sure you're not going out?"_

_Chloe said, "Hey – be nice. Jake likes someone already. So Hannah – care to dish who is Jake's love interest?"_

"I would, but it's really not my story to tell. Besides, all I know is that she goes to his school and I'd really rather not repeat the same things he said earlier on the show."

_Arielle asked, "Why didn't you want to kiss Jake on the show? Wasn't it awkward for you to kiss the dog?"_

And so the impromptu interview with the occasional banter went on for another twenty minutes. In that time Robbie and Jackson dropped off Dolly at the bus station – who watched the program on a portable TV Robbie used to own (Dolly owns it now!) and then picked up Oliver and Lilly.

The latter was screaming, saying all sorts of wacky things.

"I was in the shower listening to the radio when there was a breaking news saying that Jake Ryan and Hannah Montana were both on TV. I got out of the shower, my hair still wet and shampoo-ey then I called Oliver to turn his on as I turned mine on. And then my mom said that I had to go and finish showering cause the soap's been drying up in the middle of the program. I have to know what happened!!! Why didn't Miley tell me that she was going back on Zombie High."

It took the entire ride and a couple more minutes to explain to Lilly why she wasn't informed of the situation and how Hannah Montana "guest voiced" on _Good Morning Malibu_.

When they got to the house, they found Miley on the phone.

"Yeah, Jake – be serious. Stop being over-dramatic. It's not like you're going to Timbuktu. I'll call you, and you can call me. So yeah… oh alright. I'll miss you, of course. But I'm not gonna sit and cry over so don't expect me to."

Jackson decided to speak up at this point, "Well – the boy is clearly delusional. Too bad he's not quite in touch with reality or else he won't be head over heels with my sister."

Miley shot him a dirty look. "Okay – I'll talk to you later. Bye." She hung up then said, "Well at least I'm not the one with a bright pink hair do while wearing a yellow shirt."

Then Oliver and Lilly proceeded to crack up about Jackson's new do and clashing outfit.

He returned Miley's look. "Funny – I have to wear this outrageous shirt at work."

Oliver said, "Look on the bright side – at least you wouldn't have Rico calling everybody's attention on you! You're like a neon sign blinding everybody!"

Lilly just continued laughing. Jackson decided to go to work.

Robbie Ray decided to interrupt further torment on his son. "Okay – guys. Here is something I've been working on the past couple of days." He whipped out his guitar as Lilly, Oliver and Miley all sat around in the living room. He gave Miley a yellow pad and then started to sing.

_Stand for what you believe in._

_Stand for all that is right._

Miley joined him for the next couple of lines, alternating between glancing at the sheet and her dad and everyone else.

_Stand when it's dark all around you._

_You can be that shining light._

_Stand when troubles come callin'._

_For what you believe in._

_You're gonna be all right._

_Stand, just reach deep inside you._

_And be that shining light._

_Stand._

Everybody clapped.

Miley was excited. "Dad that was awesome! I think that's the best wrong you've ever written – what's the bad news?"

Lilly spoke up then. "Bad news? What are you talking about? It's a great song!"

Robbie said, "Thank you, Lilly." He turned to Miley, "You know, I've always liked her!"

"Don't change the subject!" Miley turned to Lilly to explain. "Every time he has bad news, he tries to soften it up with a great song." She started ticking off some stuff. "_Best of Both Worlds_ – had to get braces. _This Is The Life_ – Jackson decided not to go to Sleep Away Camp. _Pumpin' Up The Party­ – _my goldfish died."

Oliver put his two cents in. "When my goldfish died, my mom flushed it down the toilet. I'll never forget her comforting words: Get over it, Oliver – it's a stinkin' fish."

Lilly gave him a side glance. "That explains so much!"

Miley said, "Come on, Dad – just tell me. Trust me, I can handle it."

Robbie braced himself. "Your cousin Lou Anne is coming to visit – now who wants pie?!"

Miley slowly turned away from her dad and stared into space.

"Miley?" Lilly said.

Robbie waved a hand while the other held onto his guitar. "Miley?"

Oliver's face lit up. "What kind of pie?" He stood up and made himself home in the kitchen.

Robbie decided to cheer his daughter up. "Come on Mile. Don't forget that wonderful, wonderful song that I just wrote you that you love so much!" He started strumming through the first two verses when Miley stopped the sound with a hand. Literally.

"When does her broomstick land?"

Robbie straightened up, setting his guitar at the end of the table in an upright position. "Come on, now Mile! Now let's don't start this again! She's a good kid!" He stood up and started walking away. "Let's not forget who pulled you out of that well when you were just six!"

Miley stood up too with Lilly on her heels. "Let's not forget who pushed me in!"

"Heyyyy... that was an accident! Sometimes kids do stuff without thinkin'."

A fly buzzed around and their gazes followed the noise in the kitchen.

Oliver was already sitting down about to munch on the pie but was distracted by the buzzing and followed it around before smacking a hand on it and into the pie. He caused the plate to tumble halfway into his lap. He wiped his hand on his shirtm searing filling all over his shirt. Then he righted it back on the table while muttering, "Stupid fly!" and dug in anyway.

Robbie pointed it out. "I didn't plan that but there you go!"

"I can't believe this! Halloween is in a week – and you're making me share my bathroom with the Princess of Darkness? If Lou Anne's coming? I'm sleeping over at Lilly's!" She turned around and started towards the stairs to pack.

She was stopped by her dad's next words. "Listen – you guys have grown up. She's grown, you've grown! You're a lot alike!"

The door bell rang.

She looked in horror at her dad but then turned around to get the door. "How can you say that? I am nothing like that horrible, ugly witch!" She opened the door and nearly dropped dead.

Dressed in a red cowgirl shirt. With a full blown Southern accent and smile she said, "Howdy, Cuz!"

Miley just started, wordlessly.

Lou Anne continued. "Well yee doggie! This is one digger of a shack!"

Miley looked back at Lilly then back at Lou Anne.

She looked devilishly smug.

Forget horror. Terror was about to begin its reign.

* * *

Reviewers: 

Thank you, thank you! I am grateful for everybody's reviews! I believe I've replied to everyone who was signed in for last chapter's reviews!

For those who don't sign in, here… I believe there were only two:

Liz – Thanks... I'm glad you enjoyed the story! I am really flattered you say that this is one of the stories where people will be begging for more: I hope so! Ha ha. But I must say I have another story in the works that people, I think, will be more interested to read than this.

Try-to-sing-with-a-smile – Well, I tried updating as soon as I can! I hope that this chapter was worth the wait!

SORRY FOR WHOMEVER I MISSED! I'll make it up to you guys next time!– xoxo, Psyche


	5. Can't Believe You Didn't See This Comin'

Disclaimer – Seriously. This is getting real annoying. I don't own Hannah Montana!

AN – Nothing to say… Ha ha. By the way… I changed the timeline a little, okay?

* * *

Chapter 5: … Can't Believe You Didn't See This Comin'!

* * *

The rest of the morning had passed by agonizingly slowly. Miley couldn't believe how everybody just fell over the Witch. 

She watched Oliver make a fool of himself. She watched Lilly almost choke on her cookies. Now she had to take Lou Anne to the beach!

Worst of all, nobody believed her when she says that Lou Anne IS the PRINCESS OF DARKNESS!

She called the only person who'd side with her. Or at least, he'd _better_ side with her.

"Hey, Miley; I just knew you'd miss me."

"Slow down there, Ego Boy. What makes you think I miss you?"

"Careful, I just patched up the hole you made in my ego last night and the mini ones Hannah made this morning – man she can pack an insult. Kinda like you! Anyways, I miss you and was just about to call you when you called me."

"Awww. Alright, I miss you too. I just watched the special you did this morning on TiVo. I thought that it was really nice of you to not tell people my name… although you know that Amber and Ashley will now mob me at school tomorrow, right?" She wisely avoided talking about herself again. She might develop a multi-personality disorder.

"Yeah, I didn't really think about that – but like I've been saying from the start; I really can't stop thinking about you, Miley."

"I really wish I could tell you I couldn't stop thinking about you too, but well someone just recently took you off my mind."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Of course, he had to think too much.

"No! Ew. Don't be such a drama queen. My cousin, who's really the devil in disguise, is visiting. And no one believes me that she's been trying to kill me since we were kids. Well, she threw me down a well then saved me not long after so people will think I just fell in."

"Why would she try to kill you?"

"Well… she has always been jealous of me. When we were kids, I had privileges she didn't, and I uhmmmm I went to performing arts classes and entered in beauty pageants."

"Pageants?"

"Yes."

"Somehow, I can actually imagine you in a gown. But anybody could be in pageants; especially if they could afford it. I'm pretty sure your cousin wouldn't get jealous over you just for that."

So she _was_ right – there was someone who would believe in her. Jake just gained another positive point in her list. He really wasn't the dimwit she thought he was! "I guess not – well, I actually… sing and dance for the pageants and Lou Anne – that's my cousin, well she can't hold a note to save her life. But wait, I'm kinda curious – why do you accept the possibility that my cousin is out to get me? I mean, my dad, Oliver, Lilly and Jackson sure don't!"

"You don't go through acting classes and movies and not learn a few things – people can be hiding a lot of their personalities. You can hate someone with of all your being and still act like everything's all right when you're filming. Also, I've never known you to just lie about something… and except for your feelings about me – which, I have to admit, is in good reason; I don't think you lie by omission, too. Plus, you're my girlfriend. I should listen to you."

Okay… the guilty feeling has crept through again. She itched to tell Jake. She started to give him a hint. "You sound so sure…" but then she lost her nerve. Ugh. "Lilly, Oliver and my dad all think I'm being paranoid."

"Well… to be honest; I'm not _that_ sure. I mean, I know that everybody has secrets they just don't share easily; but I hope you can tell me things you don't feel like sharing right now at a later time. What I am sure of is that I trust you. More specifically, I trust you to tell me the utmost truth about what you think your cousin is like. It's your health and safety we're talking about. And hey – maybe you're being paranoid… but usually paranoia stems from good reason. So, I trust your judgment about this situation, because I know you, Miley, don't lie."

Guilt stabs again! She needed to tell him the truth as soon as she can. The guilt is really eating at her. "Thanks, Jake. I needed to hear that. When you get back though, I do have some thing to tell you; and I'd rather do it face to face. It's about my feelings for you." Okay, she settled for half of it. She was SUCH a coward!

"Wow. With an incentive like that, I'd rather get through with this tour as soon as possible. I wonder if I could cancel a couple of stops…"

"Don't do that! You'll disappoint your fans! I don't want them mad at me some more because you decided to come back to me sooner than you said you would."

"Now who's an ego maniac?"

"Watch it, buddy!"

"Oh, would you look at the time – gotta go. I'll call you later, though."

"Okay, bye."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you – use my locker while I'm away. It really should be ours – here's the combo; 26-16-36. Now I really gotta go. I miss you."

Before Miley could say thank you, or even an "I miss you, too" response he hung up. No matter. She just sent him a text message. She went to dinner with a hidden smile; they were going to a Japanese restaurant instead of having ANYBODY cook dinner.

At school the next day, Lilly and Oliver bugged her about her behavior towards Lou Anne. She made a comment, "I'd rather invite Amber and Ashley for a sleepover as Hannah Montana than be with that backwards witch."

Good thing she didn't have to prove it to them.

The week passed by pretty quickly without any incidents. Miley watched out for changes in her toiletries in her bathroom – not about to fall for her cousin's machinations ever again. During school, she kept her room and Hannah closet double locked; she even activated the alarm system that Roxy got her a week after her birthday before the bodyguard went on a vacation.

So far, the witch hasn't been able to pull one on her.

And then there was the OBVIOUS envy of the female population; they all caught the news program and knew it was her. Amber and Ashley could barely say a nasty word to her in fear of her tattling to Jake about them being mean to her while he was away.

Of course, Miley wouldn't have. She could take care of herself. She was still an independent girl whale who would do her nails and not need any males to save her hide. But, the Terrible Duo didn't need to know that.

Every day, Jake called her to make sure she was alright. Of course, they couldn't talk for more than a minute and she could actually hear his manager yelling at him for taking the time to call her. But he did send her a text message, saying that she shouldn't do anything rash. Lou Anne will most likely be trying to gain her friends one by one so when she attacks, Miley will be alone.

Fortune was on Miley's side… Lou Anne never got to cook for any of the meals (thanks to jet lag) and she never learned about Jake either. Good thing too, because Miley had had enough of Lou Anne being jealous of her. If the witch got jealous over singing, then how much more would the Devil's Helper be jealous of her if she had a boyfriend!

Thank the Lord for small favors.

Friday rolled along and Seaview Middle only kept the students for half of the day in lieu of Halloween. And there had been no big incidents. Too bad it didn't last.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Miley got home from school. She left her stuff at school 'cause there weren't any homework.

"Hey, Dad; house looks real nice. You're really gonna show Mr. Dontzig who's the boss." Then after a second beat. "Hey, Lou Anne."

"Hey, Bud; glad ya like those little suckers!"

"Howdy Miley! Here have some chocolate muffins, Uncle Robbie made'em!"

"Thanks," Miley eyed the proffered basket skeptically. After a couple of seconds, she picked one on the right side. She saw Lou Anne deflate before biting it. Ha! She foiled attempt #1. It was delicious. "Love it dad. Now I gotta go!"

"Hey, Miles – don't you hang out with Lou Anne at the beach?"

Miley glared at her dad but then she saw that face her father had whenever he asked her to do him a favor. With gritted teeth, she turned to Lou Anne, "Would you like to come?"

The devil-in-disguise put her hand on her heart. "Really Cuz? I can come?! I would love to!" She was about to give Miley a big hug to go along with her accept when the girl put her hands up.

"I'll race you." Then Miley took off. She just didn't want a hug from the backwards witch.

Lou Anne followed her with beady eyes and an inward laugh, oh this was gonna be good. "I'll see you later, Uncle!"

It was just too bad that Miley kept a good distance from her during the "race", and Lilly was already there before she could do anything. But an evil plan started to form in her mind.

At the beach, Miley ignore Lou Anne as much as possible; causing Lilly to frown at how she openly displayed her dislike for the girl. Without Robbie watching her, she could; after all.

Finally a little girl found Lou Anne's pigtails pretty and asked her to play with her. She had a yo-yo, a jump rope, a small pail and shovel.

At Rico's, Lilly turned to her best friend.

"I don't know why you're making such a big deal about your cousin. Lou Anne seems really nice."

"YEAH!" Miley said with her arms crossed, "And a Venus Fly trap seems like a pretty plant… until it throws you down the well. Trust me, underneath those little piggy tails are little tiny horns."

"Okay, not to sound like your dad but… maybe you should give her a chance, bud! Now if you'll excuse me I hear the ice cream truck a-ringing and I owe me a Fudgy Buddy."

"Okay, that was creepy good."

"Thanks. Now will it kill you to open up a little and a least try to be friends with her? Hey, Traci's having that big Halloween party tonight, why don't we take her with us?"

"No way! I ain't letting that pig callin', butter churnin', evil doin' hate seed anywhere near the Hannah world!"

"Will you stop calling her names?"

Speak of the devil. "Well, howdy Cuz! I found you this purty shell over by the tide pool!"

Miley took it. "Yeah, pretty!" Then she set it down on the table. "A pretty place to hide a poisonous hermit crab!" She started whacking it.

Bam! Bam!

"What are you doin'?" Lou Anne's beady eyes started tearing, she had her hand on her chest.

"I'm ruining your little plan to poison me and throw me down the well again!"

Lilly said, "Miley – stop! There's nothing in there!"

Lou Anne started shaking her head and acted as if she wouldn't do such a thing. She started sniffing. "I was just trying to be nice to y'all!' Then she ran off.

Miley said, "See how clever she is?! She tricked me into accusing her of something that she didn't do so I would look stupid!"

Lilly looked at her, clearly disbelieving. "Well it worked! You look pretty stupid!" She left Miley.

"I told you! She's an evil genius." When Lilly didn't turn around, Miley huffed. "Fine… don't believe me. But don't say I didn't tell you so!" She got her cell out and was about to call the one person who would believe her… or would at least make her feel better. But her cell phone rang.

"Hey, Miles. How's my girl?"

"Hey, Jake… I was just about to call you."

"What's wrong? You don't sound good."

"Lou Anne finally decided to strike. She's got Lilly completely over to her side now; could you believe that she actually told me to bring her to this party tonight? On top of that, she has a date with Oliver tomorrow. And my dad will most likely follow suit after what happened today. How was I supposed to know she was going to do that today? It's really a fifty-fifty chance!"

"Miles, Miles, calm down. It's gonna be ok. What did she do?"

"She found this sea shell and gave it to me. I thought there would be a poisonous hermit crab in it. So I kind of hammered it with a napkin dispenser at Rico's."

Jake laughed. "Miles – you should know better than that. She won't openly attack you in front of witnesses; least of all Lilly. Didn't I tell you she's trying to gain your friends' trust?"

"Yeah. I forgot about that. It's just…"

"I know – I understand. Don't worry. Okay, I get back in Malibu tonight – but I have this invite to go to a celebrity party. You said you have a Halloween party that you and Lilly are going, to right?"

"Yeah. The one she suggested that we take Lou Anne to go to."

"Well – why don't you really take her? I mean… you know how the saying; keep your friends close, and you enemies closer'? If you can keep an eye on her, I think she'll do less damage."

"Okay. Then I suppose I have to go apologize to her."

"That's my girl."

"We really have to talk about you calling me 'my girl' the next time we see each other."

"So, what are you gonna be for Halloween?"

"Stop changing the subject. But I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you – I am gonna be…" Miley thought for a little bit. Originally, she was just gonna dress up as Hannah Montana and that was it… but since Jake asked she guessed it wouldn't hurt to really dress up. "Well, an angel."

"An angel, huh?" Then there was muffled yelling for a couple of seconds. "Sorry Miles."

"It's okay, I know you gotta go."

"Yeah – I can't wait to see you when I get back."

"Me too."

"Ok, by the way, keep your cell on you at all times. And put it on vibrate, okay? If you get into trouble – just call me and I'll come running." There was more muffled yelling.

"You got it. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye. I - Hey -!!!!" It sounded like somebody wrestled the phone from him and Miley heard a click. Shurrging, she put it in her pocket and then ran home. When she got there, she saw Lou Anne coming out of the house with her bags. Thinking "I can't believe I have to do this." She put her hands on the bags.

"What are you doin'?"

Huffing, Miley said, "Stopping you from leavin'. Okay… Just lemme get a breather, alright?" She gasped a few more times before continuing. "Maybe… Possibly…It's conceivable that I was wrong about you – and that you aren't trying to kill me now that we're grown ups. So… I guess what I'm trying to say is; I'm sorry."

Lou Anne looked dumbstruck, there was a slight twitch in her eyes that nobody saw and she started smiling, "Really?"

"Yeah. So we're okay? You're staying?"

She nodded. "The truth is I always was a little jealous."

"Well… I think it's time that we took the past and buried it."

"Yeah! Kinda like what we used to do with Aunt Pearl's Roadkill Ravioli."

Miley giggled at the memory. "Yeah… there was always gravel in mine."

"Yeah, she said it gave you that special crunch."

"Okay. Now, let's get your bags up to your room again."

"Okay."

Lou Anne took one, and Miley took one.

Robbie was smiling at them from the door but he made a quick getaway when he saw they were heading his way.

Miley turned to her cousin. "Since you're staying – there's this Hollywood Halloween party Lilly and I want to take you to tonight."

"You really want me to come with you'uns?"

Miley nodded. "I really want you to come with me… 'uns."

Lou Anne wiped a crocodile tear from her eye. "I'm touched."

"Okay, well… we need to get ready. The party's in three hours."

Moments later, Miley called Lilly to let her know that Hannah's cousin "Ginger" who is gonna get dressed as Marilyn Monroe, is coming to Traci's party. She then took a shower, and dried her hair then laid her costume down on the couch in the Hannah Closet. She decided to put make up on before getting dressed in her angel costume.

Miley just finished dressing up and clipping her cell underneath the bodice of her dress (she wasn't about to put it in her hair) when there was a knock on the door. She opened it to find Lou Anne in a similar outfit, except without the blonde wig. She was holding a couple of sash-like ropes.

"Howdy, cuz. I'm sorry, but I need your help with these stinkin' things." She let the door close behind her and followed Miley into the Hannah Closet. "I keep on wrappin' it around my midsection like a saddle on a horse."

Miley laughed. "Oh, okay." She just reached for them when Lou Anne made her move.


	6. Masquerade: When The Clock Strikes 12

Disclaimer: I ignore thee. Fine - I don't know Hannah Montana. Or Traci's deviated septum.

AN: I know, I know. Please stop throwing the blunt objects. Mari, I know - so this chapter is for you but I get the feeling that you will repeat what you said before. And everybody, I stand corrected; it's not Lou Anne... it's Luann. Thank you to **onpointe91** for bringing that to my attention. My excuse? I just had a friend back in elementary school named Lou Anne. And so I always thought it was spelled that way when I heard it.

WARNING: I hope you guys don't get too confused with this one. I noticed that with their different aliases, Lilly and Miley act a certain way. So, when I switch the names, it means they act like how the name of the person usually acts. Example, Miley is shy when it comes to boys while Hannah is totally confident. Lilly has no reserves about her speech, or actions; Lola is a bit cooler about things and although she still has the tendency to act odd, she is not as open about it or as much as Lilly. Save for the first episode she became Lola Luftnagle officially.

_Oh, and PLEASE don't kill me!_

Dedicated to: All of my reviewers. Thank you for your support and kindness. You guys ROCK! I love you all. And to those who put me in their fave lists, or alerts who didn't/don't review – I love you guys, too. Since actions do speak louder than words. If there's anything you guys would like to suggest or tell me – don't hesitate to drop a line! I promise, I can take it – both good and bad.

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

_Masquerade: When The Clock Strikes Twelve…_

* * *

"DAD! JACKSON!" A disheveled but still pretty Miley got out of the house. She was dressed in a white V-neck dress with twisted straps and an empire waist. She had a simple silver chain with a cross pendant around her neck. On her back was a pair of white wings. She was wearing white-gold Greek sandals. (Think Gladiator, or Troy.) She wasn't wearing a halo, but she did have a white hair clip to hold her Hannah hair with in a half up, half down style. She had a white satchel for a purse. "Dad! Jackson!" 

When no one answered, she unclipped her phone from her secret hiding place. "I can't call Jake..." She dialed a different set of numbers. "Oliver! I need your mom to drive me to a Halloween party right now!"

"What's in it for me? Can the Ollie Trolley come along for the partay?"

"Yes, you can come!"

Oliver and his enigmatic mom picked her up ten minutes later, and she explained what happened during the twenty minute car ride.

While Oliver marveled at place in Thousand Oaks, Miley told Mrs. Oaken that they'll be home by eleven and they'll be getting picked up by her dad later.

Oliver, who was dressed as "The Masked Musketeer", walked with Miley to the door and said, "I can't believe Luann would tie you up and try to ruin your life."

Miley just sighed and kept silent. The expression on her face just said, "I told you so."

Then as an after thought, he said, "You know? This is gonna make my date with her tomorrow night a little awkward!"

She reached over, drew his black mask by the nose back like a slingshot then let go. He took it like a man, he expected it. She just glared at him for acting like a knucklehead.

The he asked, "What are you gonna do when you see her?"

"I'm gonna rip off her wig, and punch her in the nose! Right now, just help me find her! It's not gonna be that hard! Come on, she's gonna be the only one who looks exactly like me. Well, almost - she doesn't have these wings, the necklace and my shoes." She showed him. But since he was a guy, he really didn't pay attention.

They parted the divider and saw a sea of blondes scattered throughout the premises. By the stage they saw a big sign that said, "Happy Hannah-ween". Then they backtracked.

Miley said, "Oh boy! Yeah, uhmm, this is gonna be a little harder than I thought."

Oliver silently agreed.

Yep. A sea of Hannah-imposters. When would they find Luann?!?!

* * *

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

* * *

Lilly... er Lola! Lola was trying to enjoy the party, but for some reason Miley... err, Hannah was not fun that night. She had to keep her from making a fool out of herself, and it wasn't as fun! Usually Hannah would be the one who acted properly at these social gatherings, and Lola would be the one acting weird! 

Then again, maybe it was just because of what happened today. I mean, Miley had dragged Luann to the mall to shop for a last minute costume and tired her out. Knowing Miley, she was just feeling guilty and channeling it in a weird way.

But this was beyond.

"Hannah" was busy stealing, err stocking up on candy and saying, "Oooh wee! Are these gummy ghouls better than Happy's Mountain Taffy!"

Lola ignored it while thinking out loud, "Man, you've been hanging around with your cousin so much you're starting to talk like her!"

Hannah moved to another bowl so she was forced to take direct control of the situation. "Stop loading up on candy!" She looked around. "People are watching!"

"Well of course, they are. I'm a SEE-LEH-BREE-TEH!"

Lola was about to say something else when Traci came.

"Hannah!" She tried to do the celebrity kiss thing when Hannah wasn't participating. Trying to regain her dignity after the 'rejection' she straightened and fiddled with her faux hair. "You've been here an hour and you haven't said anything about my little Halloween surprise!"

Hannah crossed her arms. "Oh you mean everyone dressed like me? Yeah it was about as stupid as a vegetarian having breakfast at the Beef and Waffle!"

Traci looked really insulted, but at the same confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talkin' about stupid! Just like your _stupid_ little voice! What's the matter? You got some candy corn stuck up in your nostril?"

"I have a deviated septum! And I own it!" Traci snapped her fingers then turned around and left, meanwhile thinking - 'that couldn't possibly be Hannah.' However she didn't say anything. She won't allow that one little episode to ruin her party and her friendship with the girl.

Lola shook her head and confronted Hannah. "What is wrong with you? You've been acting weird since we got here! It's like you want the whole party to hate you and OH MY GOSH YOU'RE LUANN!"

The Devil's Little Helper put a hand on her waist and smirked. "Well it took you long enough, Lulu!"

"It's Lola."

"Lilly, Lola, Lulu... you might as well go buy a purple head!"

Lola looked baffled.

"What do you use for conditioner? Grape jelly?" She turned to a serving girl. "Hi! Waiter, fetch me some peanut butter. I'd like to make me a sandwich!" Then she started snorting like a pig.

Lilly was panicking inside... too bad it affected Lola as well. She took Luann by the arm and started to lead her away. "I gotta get you outta here before you blow Miley's secret!"

In a burst of strength, the Evil Genius disengaged her arm from Lilly's hand. "Well shut my mouth! I wasn't even thinkin' about pullin' this wig off! If you'dun brought it up, that'd really fix'er wagon!" She patted the lilac-haired girl. "Good job, Gum Drop!" Then she cackled as she left Lilly who tailed her with a small, "But!!!!"

Unfortunately, Lola quickly lost her in the midst of all the Hannah imposters.

* * *

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

* * *

Jake discretely yawned. He was on the way to Traci Van Horn's Halloween Bash; although the invite said "Come! Dress up as Hannah and you could win a prize! Let's celebrate Hannah-ween! But, shhh! Don't tell Hannah!" He had to admit that all he wanted to do was go home and sleep. 

But then how would he show off the Romeo knight costume he bought last minute?

Speaking of which, he was wondering about Miley. He couldn't help but think she's in distress. Although she sent him a text message saying she can't really call him but said that she's having an interesting time at the party and not worry about her and Luann; needless to say, it worried him more.

And he couldn't really help but feel like he just served her on a silver platter to the wolves. He just can't explain the feeling he had. He needed to see Miley.

"How long till we get there, Jeeves?" He asked his limo driver.

"About ten minutes, sir."

"I'm sorry to ask for this, but do you think you can go a little faster? I just want to get the meet-and-greet over with, then go see my girlfriend."

"No problem, sir. It'll be my pleasure."

Jake got there in less than five minutes. "Okay, maybe I'll stick around for a half hour. Could you call me on my cell and pretend to be my dad or something and bail me out? I think that's good enough for making rounds."

Jeeves nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

Jake entered the building. He immediately saw a sea of blonde hair and had to give Traci credit for her... ingenuity. They were all faced towards the stage area and he saw that he was just in time to see the "real" Hannah Montana, who was dressed in an angel costume, up on there. He couldn't help but think about Miley when it reminded him of the costume she said she was going to wear. But then he thought it was odd 'cause Hannah was spitting.

She said, "Bingo!"

'Okay, that's not Hannah.' He immediately thought. Her accent was all wrong; it was different, and he didn't feel any connection with her like he originally did when they were shooting Zombie High. And there was something about that person up there that didn't seem like the Hannah Montana he worked with. But it was weird! She looks exactly like Hannah Montana.

Then Jake shook his head. He felt like this one was a little cold, and dark. She wasn't down-to-earth like the girl he worked with. A quick check by looking in her eyes confirmed it. They were beady. Good thing he paid attention to his lessons about reading people by looking in their eyes.

A movement from the right area of the stage caught his eye. He was about to dismiss it because he thought it was just another Hannah Montana costume when he saw the girl was also in an angel costume. He couldn't help but think about Miley, again.

It made him think. He couldn't remember having someone remind him so much of Miley since he met her except for Hannah. But Jake quickly dismissed the thought when he saw that the girl in the angel costume looked exactly like Hannah Montana, too! Except her wings were different from the one on the stage had.

'Hannah has a twin?' He saw her being held back by a girl who was wearing a purple wig. Then he saw a guy in a Zorro-like costume draw his short sword step forward and talk then leave. He decided to follow them when they moved.

He lagged a little bit when he heard the stage Hannah say, "So uh, lookie here. You're about see something you've never seen before. The other side, the other side, the other side of..." Jake saw her put her hand to the top of her head, and then the lights went out. As soon as it did, he heard people panic but he closed his eyes for three seconds. Then he opened them and could slightly see in the dark. He slowly walked towards where he last saw Hannah Number Two and her purple haired friend.

Then the lights turned back on and he hurried. He was just in time to see the guy with the black mask and the purple haired friend separate the two Hannahs after some struggle with the red curtain.

Whoa. They really looked alike; especially since it was as if they were wearing the same dress with except for the slightest of difference. But it was useless to guess which ones which if you didn't pay attention to the detail of their costumes. Like, one had a necklace with a pendant with other didn't. And then the cut of their dress were slightly different too. One had a v-neck the other had a boat neck. Too bad, he didn't pay attention that that.

On top of that, the wings have been removed from their backs. They were nearly identical. But they both had a white dress with empire waists, and had blonde hair that was in a half-up, half down style.

Really, it could go fifty-fifty. Jake was about to make his presence known when he heard the Hannah on his left, the one next to the guy, say "You are so busted, Luann!"

While his eyes widened, the other Hannah said, "Guys! You grabbed the wrong one in the dark! I'm Miley!"

'What?' Jake frowned. 'Okay, there are two Hannahs, one named Miley and one Luann.' He was so confused. Although not for long...

"Nice try, you backwards witch! These are my BEST friends. They're not gonna fall for that." Left Hannah turned to each of her buds and said, "Tell her!"

While the Masked Guy and the purple haired girl clearly had no clue, Jake pieced EVERYTHING together.

He turned back the way he came and exited the backstage area as silently as he could. He then went to the bathroom, let the water run as he plugged the cleanest sink then dunked his head in, leaving his black mask in the water when he took his head out.

Miley was Hannah Montana? Or was Hannah, Miley Stewart? He couldn't believe it. His girlfriend kept a huge secret from him. Why would she do that? You can't have any relationship based on secrets!

But then as he thought about the subject a little bit more, he understood.

He remembered something she had said, "Sometimes, you need to know that people like you for who you are and not just 'cause you're a star."

'Wow! She actually thought of a plan to be a normal kid! Why didn't I think about that?' No wonder Hannah reminded him about Miley, and vice versa, sometimes! He remembered Good Morning, Malibu. He remembered Forbidden Love and her reluctance to kiss him. He blushed slightly when he remembered the 70's dance. That girl amazed him a whole lot more.

But he had to talk to her as soon as possible.

He quickly dried his face and exited the bathroom. He just caught Miley exiting the backstage door. She had put her wings back on and her masked friend was right behind her.

Jake quickly deduced that the purple-haired girl was Lilly and guy is the mask was Oliver. Lilly and Luann were nowhere to be found but he would guess that they were right behind Oliver. So he took this chance to draw his girlfriend's attention.

"Hey… Hannah!" Hesitated on the name, and almost called her Miley.

She stopped short of moving and slowly turned around. Yes… it really was Miley. Her eyes alone told him it was her. She looked slightly guilty, like a trapped rabbit. However, she quickly erased that feeling and acted differently.

He schooled his features into its most charming state. He smiled at her saying, "What a coincidence, running into you here! Who woulda thunk it?! I never figured you would wear a clichéd costume during Halloween."

She put her hands to her hips and flippantly said, "For your information, this is an exact replica of the costume Claire Danes wore during the Capulet Masquerade in the 1996 adaptation of Romeo and Juliet. Even the wings. Speaking of clichéd costumes, what about you; Sir Knight?"

He gave her a smirky smile. He replied in the same manner she did, "Funny you should mention Romeo and Juliet. I'm sure you know that what I am wearing is an exact replica of Leonardo DiCaprio's costume in the same scene of the same movie."

"Sweet niblets, you're right. Who woulda thunk it?!"

Oliver spoke up. "Hey, uhmm, Hannah – would you mind if I just go grab a piece of that pie?"

"Oh… uhmmm… okay!" He left them alone, to actually get in line for the desert. Hannah started grumbling something.

Jake got sly. "Was that your boyfriend?"

"Uh - no! That's not my boyfriend… I don't have… I mean, my boyfriend and I are kind of away from each other right now. But I miss him. That donut, is my friend…"

"He's an interesting character." He nodded at the boy who got one piece, wolfed it down as he got back at the end of the line. "Reminds me of one of my friends from school actually."

"You have no idea…"

"Pardon me?"

"What I mean is – you have no idea how odd he is."

He smiled at that. "I think I can imagine – if he's anything like my friend Oliver." He saw her eyes light up when he mentioned that Oliver was also his friend. Then they became guilty again. "You seem to be in a rush actually, did I catch you at a bad time?"

She was quick to say, "No, no, no. O… Olaf and I just need to check in with my dad."

Jake raised an eyebrow. "Olaf?"

"My friend, Olaf Oke! The guy who wanted the pie?"

"Oh, right. That's… a weird name."

She shrugged. "What can I say? He's part Scandinavian and part… Hawaiian." She shook her head, as if mentally berating herself.

He laughed. This girl was really something. A song started to play overhead while an live performer was actually up on the stage singing.

_I… I wanna run into someone's arms,_

_And lie on a bed of roses…_

"So uhh, do you want to dance?" Jake asked her. He knew she was having an inward battle.

_I… I wanna feel just like Juliet;_

"Why don't we show them how it's done?" With those words, she relented and came undone.

"Okay, but you better not have two left feet, mister!"

_I wanna fall in love…_

…_and I've got a feeling;_

He laughed as he escorted her onto the dance floor where people gave them a wide berth as he twirled her around in time for the chorus. After the turn, he quickly placed a hand on her waist and encouraged her to place a hand on his shoulder.

_Everybody wants someone to love,_

_Somebody they can trust,_

_Somebody they can touch;_

_Everybody wants to give their heart away._

He led her around the dance floor, looking straight into her eyes. He knew what she was thinking – they shouldn't be doing this; but it felt just right.

Then someone dimmed the lights to create the atmosphere of the song.

_Everybody needs a little tenderness,_

_To feel understood,_

_To feel passionate!_

_Everybody wants to be in love this way…_

Eventually, they got closer; he pulled her flush against his body and wrapped both arms around her midsection and therefore making her circle her arms around his neck. But neither noticed. They were just two people, dancing right then and there. Everything just kind of faded away.

_I know I do, doesn't everybody wanna give their heart away?_

_I do, I do_

Romeo and Juliet leaned in closer… the song ensnaring them into its spell.

_Doesn't everybody want a love this way?_

'_Cause I do!_

They kissed, both feeling the connection and the call of the music. Jake just kissed her in the middle of the dark dance floor. He broke away from her once, to gasp out a name, and then went back to take her breath away.

* * *

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

* * *

_When you kissed me_

_And whispered goodnight_

_I started feelin' the rest of my life_

Miley vaguely heard the song end and another start up again.

_I can't believe that_

_Just from your lips_

She thought,_ Oh my God_. _Oh my God_. _ Oh my God!_

_I can't believe that_

_Just from your lips_

_That I surrendered_

_I couldn't resist_

She wanted to protest. But she neither had the breath to do so nor the strength to push him away because her knees were weak, and he was supporting her.

_So I made a wish_

_What else can I do?_

_And hope you feel me like I'm feelin' you_

Her boyfriend was kissing her but in a way he's not her boyfriend – and he will probably hate her after he finds out the truth. She refused to let the tears that formed beneath her eyelids flow. She let herself enjoy his kisses. It might the last time she'll get them.

Besides, he tasted like spearmint; something she was thoroughly pleased about.

_Oh baby, I wish I may_

_I wish I might_

_Have just one more kiss_

_That's what I wish tonight_

BUT! They had to separate when his pocket started vibrating. They sprang apart so quickly that they cracked a bone, or two.

He said, "I'm sorry – I… I gotta take this call… but wait." He fumbled in the dark for his cell.

She took this time to breathe in and run away. She couldn't risk staying in that dark place where she felt like Cinderella with Prince Charming. She had to tell Traci not to dim the lights when it's like that! You'll never know what happens on the dance floor! Things like that definitely shouldn't have!

She never heard Jake go after her and calling her by her name as she found Oliver, Lilly and Luann outside, getting picked up by her dad.

Lilly asked, "Where have you been? We were looking for you!"

She shook her head and said, "Not now, Lilly!" They all got in and Mr. Stewart quickly drove off, eager to put distance from the place where his daughter's secret could have been broadcasted.

Miley couldn't help but glance back. She saw a blurred figure in the parking lot who, quickly got into a limo. She wished it was Jake, but then she wished it wasn't. She closed her eyes and silently cried. It wasn't any comfort that she was thinking about the last phrase she heard from the last song they were dancing to.

_You can make all my wishes come true_

_I'm wishing on you_

* * *

… … … **Luann Arc to be concluded in the next chapter … … … **


	7. You Better Be Home By The 12th Ring

SORRY FOR THE TARDINESS OF THIS CHAPTER, AND WHOEVER GETS AN ALERT FOR THIS CHAPTER TWICE. I HAD TO CLEAR SOME THINGS UP! **There will be two... (maybe three) more chapters!**

Disclaimer: I ignore thee. Fine - I don't know Hannah Montana. Or Jeeves.

AN: I know, I know. Please stop sharpening objects, I'm here – I AM EXTREMELY SORRY! But I make no excuses (except that I really hate writer's block). You can kill me after I write this fic, right? Anyway, I am impressed by the ONLY person who noticed the allusion to Romeo and Juliet and pointed it out to me! I am PROUD of that girl. **Mae** you are getting a cookie AND a cameo. Pick one of the stories I am writing. ANY story. That cameo is yours! **Yvonnia** I can't believe you're left me by my lonesome to deal with finals!!! Oh man!

**WARNING**: Rearrangement of episodes. Y'all will find out in a bit. Oh, and if you guys haven't been reading previous author's notes - you'll find my characters are a bit out-of-character with their TV counterparts. But hey, it's _fan fiction_.

STILL dedicated to: All of my reviewers. Thank you for your support and kindness. You guys ROCK, ROCK and ROCK! (I mean, 107? That's more than my other stories combined have ever gotten!) I love you all. And to those who put me in their fave lists, or alerts who didn't/don't review – I love you guys, too. Since actions do speak louder than words. If there's anything you guys would like to suggest or tell me – don't hesitate to drop a line! I promise, I can take it – both good and bad.

CORRECTION: Tracy Tilmitt from last chapter is Traci Van Horn. I stand corrected! And to **onpointe91**, that part you brought up to me has been corrected... I will beta this fic myself when I finish it and repost all chapters, right now; I can't be picky. You could pick on it if you want!

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

…_You Better Be Home By the Twelfth Ring_

* * *

Jake found his cell and flipped it open just in time for him to see Miley run away, heading for the exit. 

"Oh jeez." He weaved through the crowd saying, "Jeeves, start the car; I'll be right there. Please do me a favor, and remember the license plate of the car a blonde girl in a white dress with wings gets into." He hung up as soon as he heard a 'yes sir'.

He passed by Traci Van Horn, who flagged him down. He shook her hand quickly and said, "Traci, great party. I'm sorry – I gotta catch Hannah – I just saw her leaving."

The girl understood and nodded. "Will you tell her that we need to talk?"

"Sure thing." He ran out of the exit just in time to see a silver car peel out of the parking lot.

He saw his limo and got in. "Jeeves, if it's that car; I want you to follow it."

"Yes, sir."

He sat back in his seat, he couldn't believe what had happened back there. Even he didn't understand it. All he knew was, he just wanted to kiss the person with those eyes that looked into his.

He couldn't really explain it.

When he first met Hannah Montana, he wasn't interested in her because of they were in the same business. He wasn't surprised that she treated him the way she did in their initial meeting. But then he felt a pull to her, allowing him to spill his guts about Miley. Like she was a good friend to talk to. Like she was somehow familiar to him. It helped that she was a good listener. He even thought, at one point, that if he never got together with Miley he'd try to ask Hannah out because she reminded him of Miley.

Then he found out they were the same person.

Instead of being shocked about it; it made sense. He knew how it was like! Ever since he came to Malibu and met Miley, he wanted to be more of a normal kid than the celebrity he was. He didn't blame her for wanting to hide a part of who she really was. He realized that and can't be mad at her for it – even if she was lying.

Instead, she took the best of both worlds and is trying to live her life with both.

And by golly, it was working for her! Until he came along, of course. He just had to muck it up with a kiss with the alter ego at a celebrity party! He wouldn't be surprised if Traci Van Horn's guests said something to the press about that dance. (Traci wasn't like that; she covers for Hannah.)

He had to tell her that he knew; he's not going to wait for her to tell him. And he's not going to make her choose to be with him as only one person. He'd take both if he she let him

And thanks to his brown wig, he could actually have both with no one being the wiser.

He just hoped this whole thing wouldn't blow up in their faces because if any more jealous relatives show up AND he hoped Miley would believe him that he kissed her because of her – not because she was Hannah Montana.

* * *

xoxo Jake/Miley xoxo

* * *

After dropping Lilly and Oliver off, Miley had steeled herself for when she finally faced Luann and her dad _after_ _everything_. The car ride had been (mostly) silent, where she channeled some of her sorrow into anger at Luann and glared daggers at the girl; who seemed really uncomfortable in her place. Oliver and Lilly both passed out from the excitement, only waking when they were told that they were at the front of their houses. Bobby Ray had a hushed conversation with someone on his cell phone as he drove. 

Don't worry; he had a hands-free device. Don't drive without one!

When they got to the house, Miley just looked at Luann who was actually scared. The evil genius couldn't "save herself" now. The well had been much deeper than expected _and_ there were people who witnessed the push. She ran up to the guest room as soon as she saw her uncle's disappointed expression and Miley's hard gaze.

After teaching her dad a lesson in siding with his offspring rather than his brother's child about certain matters (because, really – a parent should never side with other people's children when their kid is involved!), Miley got a lecture about revenge… of course, Mr. Dontzig's arrival demonstrated that sometimes her dad didn't practice what he preached.

Another plus side about that is now they have a pony! She and Jackson had to leave their horses back in Tennessee when she moved to be Hannah Montana.

Of course, if she didn't become Hannah Montana – she wouldn't have met Lilly, Oliver and Jake.

'AHH! Stop, don't even think about the name, right now, Miley Stewart! Okay, okay – what do I have to do to make Luann realize that her time of terror is over, and she should have NEVER messed with Miley Stewart?'

And so, she thought about getting back at her cousin. It definitely beat thinking about what happened on that dance floor.

Which brings us to the present; Miley sat on her bed in a three-piece set of pink and black pj's from Victoria's Secret, as she spoke with Lilly and Oliver on three-way.

Oliver said, '_Okay, what's up? Make it quick; my mom's using her man voice. I swear, she had kept the testosterone meant for me – and that's why I have no chest hair!'_

Lilly said, '_That explains so much!_'

'_Hey, I resent that!'_

Miley said, "Come on, guys – focus! The witch is going to be leaving tomorrow and I wanna pay her back!"

Oliver sighed. _'Does this mean I won't have a date tomorrow night?'_

A pause of silence and both Lilly and Miley squealed/shrieked in the highest pitch they could use.

'_Ow! That hurt!'_

'_If you used that brain of yours, you wouldn't be hurt!'_ Lilly growled.

"Yeah, what ever happened to Becca?"

Oliver started mumbling his excuses (they're going through a rough patch, yada yada) when he was cut off with a voice, _"Oliver! Get off the phone!"_

'_Oops, gotta go!'_

Miley and Lilly sighed. _'Oh well!'_

"Okay, Lilly… help me get back at Luann – I need something that needs little time to set up, and a lot of fireworks after it gets set off!"

'_Hmm…'_

"I know that tone – either you have a really, really good idea or you're about to fall dead asleep until just before lunch tomorrow."

'_Remember what I did to Amber?'_

"I… no, I don't. Care to refresh my memory?" Try as she might, Miley really couldn't recall what her best friend was talking about.

'_Singing with the stars? Cool list? Locker surprise?'_

"Ohhhh! Now I do, yeah – but it's not going to make her cry . I need something bigger."

'_Okay, well if I made people shoot lava out of their noses for a week **by accident**__and turned Miss Cool List green_ _, just imagine what I could do to Luann **on purpose**. I could make her shoot bubbles out of her nose for a month or something!'_

"I love it. When can you start?"

'_I need sleep. Just wake me up tomorrow.'_ She yawned and then Miley heard a click.

"Sweet niblets! Oh well, there's nothing like a good wake up call than… wait a minute. Lilly can sleep in, I know what will make the Princess of Darkness wish she never messed with me."

A knock sounded on the door and Miley went to answer it. She found her dad on the other side. "Your boyfriend's here to see you. He's in the back porch."

Cold dread washed over her.

It looked like she had to face him sooner than she thought.

"You okay, Bud?"

"Yeah. I'm okay."

"Okay. I'm off to… will I need to take care of some… stuff. I already told him: there will be no funny business in my house!"

"Gotcha, dad!"

He went to Jackson's room…which has a balcony that provides a good view of the back porch. If he was really going to be spying on them then he would only see them, not hear.

She slowly, but surely, made her way to the back porch.

And there he was, standing and holding the balustrade that separated him and certain death. He was looking out into the ocean. She had to admit, it was calming to see,

He was still in his Romeo costume. But he had more than a dozen bouquets of different kinds of flowers on the table… on the floor… hanging on the walls… oh everywhere!

It was really sweet of him.

She really couldn't face him after what happened! She wanted to deal with him later. So, she started to turn around… but he beat her to it.

"Hey!" He started to decrease the gap between them.

_Why did the boy have to look like an angel and then still time with his smile?_

Miley croaked out, "Hi, Jake!" She cleared her throat and said. "What's all this?"

He just kept on smiling as he walked towards her. "I'll get to that later." He finally reached her and gave her a hug. "It's a shame you changed out of your Halloween costume; 'cause I wanted to dance with you in it."

She smiled wryly at that. "Well, the clock struck twelve and the Fairy Godmother had to get it back some time."

Jake looked at his watch. "Actually, it's just ten thirty; a whole hour and a half before midnight."

"Well she - I mean my fairy godmother had a different set of rules."

He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "That's true. But it's all right… I knew where my Cinderella lived anyway." He kept his arms wrapped around her and started to sway.

"What are you doing?" She asked, but swayed with him anyway.

"Dancing with you."

She protested, trying not to lose herself in the moment this time. Last time she did, she kissed him under her _other_ identity – the one he didn't know about. Ergo, she felt like she was cheated upon AND guilty that she cheated on him. She _needed_ to get out of the mood he had managed create then and there – in the porch of her own house! She said as she stopped swaying with him, "There's no music."

"You keep talking, so you don't hear it."

"There's nothing to hear!"

He sighed. She was surprised that he used a hand to gently guide her head to his chest. She got the hint and, with much hesitance, let her cheek fall upon it. Her ear picked up the sound of the beating of his heart. He started to sway again and she followed his lead.

After a couple of seconds, he asked softly, "Do you hear it now?"

_Bump… bump…__bump_.

"Yeah." She kept her head in that position, partly soothed by the sound and partly reluctant to move. After a couple more heart beats, and swaying with him, she relaxed and closed her eyes. For a moment, she simply enjoyed the wonder of being in his arms.

Whatever happened earlier that night - whatever will happen just seemed to fade away, but only for a moment.

Oh, but it was a long moment!

The moonlight shone upon them; Nature's very own spotlight on the two lovebirds as they danced on that Halloween night. If it weren't for the chiming of the ostentatious Grandfather clock that Dontzig had within hearing vicinity, they could have danced into the morning and fallen asleep under the stars.

Miley had tried to pry herself away from his arms at the very first ringing of the clock, but Jake tightened his arms around her and kept her from succeeding.

He said, "I think it's time I told you why I'm here… with all of these flowers."

She looked at him then, a frown marring her face. She opened her mouth to speak when he brought a finger to keep her from doing so.

"Please, let me talk this time." She nodded so he went on, "Okay, first I want you to know the reason why I chose to study at Seaview Middle instead of attending another school in the area. One with all the celebrities, I mean. I wanted to know what it was like to be a normal kid; although it didn't really happen." He paused, taking a deep breath before continuing.

* * *

xoxo Miley/Jake xoxo

* * *

Jake knew that his relationship with her depends on what he would say. He just figured he could wing it and speak from the heart rather than deliberate what he would tell her. Sure, he might make a fool of himself and he might mess up. But it'll be sincere and heartfelt and hoped that would be enough. So he opened his mouth and started. 

"I really wanted to go to a public school and see what it was like. I mean, I know that there are some actors like me, that if they transferred into public schools; in a month the popularity thing would (hopefully) blow over. They all said, 'the first couple of weeks are probably the worst you have to endure; that's when everybody gets star struck. So just grin and bear it'. And am I ever glad I did…" He smiled then, looking happily at her.

"What they never told me was that something pretty amazing willhappen, too. Because I met a great girl who treated me like she would any other person (even if she didn't like me at first) and her friends. She was the only person to treat me like she would anybody. She shared some type of normalcy with me from day one… and I came to like her very much as I spent more time with her."

He stopped and took a deep breath. "It came to a point that a lot of things whether inanimate objects, music, or people reminded me of her. I was slowly going insane. I even babbled about her to someone I didn't even know at work. Although, there was one person who reminded me about her the most. Do you remember when I was working with Hannah Montana?" She nodded and so he continued, "Well, I rambled about that girl to her. It was funny… because at that point; everything Hannah said or did reminded me of _you_, Miley.

"She was… _really unique, cute, funny, smart and down-to-earth_."

He watched her eyes register the words and recognize them. Her eyes widened for only a fraction of a second, but that was all he needed.

He continued, shrugging in his usual and almost (if not already so) cocky way. "It was the week you turned me down for the dance. I had told her it wasn't my week – 'cause she didn't want to do the original kiss between the Zombie Princess and the Zombie Slayer. She had passionately argued with Roger, the director, about the scene and said that she'd rather kiss Demon Dog." He smirked at the memory. That had been really interesting to watch. He admired the determination and guts that Hannah exhibited then.

Miley's cheeks turned crimson.

He knew what she was thinking. He wasn't supposed to know about the little talk she had with Mr. Big-Fan-Big-Fan-Roger.

She cleared her throat and asked, "How did you know that?"

Jake smiled at the way she tried to cover up her embarrassment and replied, "Heard it from my make-up artist who heard it from her make-up artist that day. I was kinda hurt that she rejected me, but… now, I can understand why she was so adamant about not kissing me. She didn't like me back then. The way she treated me then reminded me of you, Miley…"

He strongly implied a direct comparison between Miley and Hannah, hoping that she is slowly getting the idea of how he put the pieces together of her façade; and why he understood her actions rather than get mad.

He could see the wheels turn in her head, as she smiled and said, "I'm very flattered that you compare me to Hannah Montana. I don't get that compliment from others. Thanks."

Jake took a fortifying breath for what he was about to say since this was it, "You know, I don't have to compare you to any one else. I like you the way you are. There are so many facets to your persona that I like discovering bit by bit. I wouldn't want any one else to be my girlfriend right now. You could be masquerading yourself as your identical twin; you could put your hair in a French braid, wear a red plaid shirt, jeans, Cowboy hat and a pair of Cowboy boots; or you could _don a blonde wig, sing in front of thousands of people at night and take the wig off during the day when there's school…_

"_**I don't care. You're still this amazing girl who talks to me as a person, not as some form of idolatry; who is cute, and funny, and smart, and down-to-earth and **_–…"

* * *

xoxo Jake/Miley xoxo

* * *

At this point Miley started tearing… she never expected this from him, or from anyone else. 

He knew. Jake knew that she was Hannah Montana. And he wasn't mad like Lilly, he wasn't shocked like Oliver… he had been completely understanding of the situation.

"...**_I don't care; Miley. I like you. I like you, a lot!_** And okay, you've been hiding that you're Hannah Montana but I definitely understand why. Really, I do." He finished, huffing and staring at her intensely. Then he blinked and brought a hand up to her face and started wiping beneath her eyes. "Why are you crying? Don't cry. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!"

She couldn't help but giggle. There was just too many emotions that she was feeling. It was crazy.

She had really thought he was going to be mad! And here he was, telling her he liked her a lot; and that he didn't care she was keeping a secret from him. He wasn't acting like a victim; he didn't act like Lilly did or Oliver did (at first). He just accepted it.

He accepted her.

She smiled at him through her tears. "It's nothing... I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed right now."

He smirked, "Tell me about it. When I found out, I went to the bathroom and dunked my head in a sink."

Miley shook her head. "So, you're really not mad?"

"Why would I be?"

"I lied to you!"

"By what? Not telling me that you're a teen pop star?" He asked, puzzled.

She nodded.

He sighed, "I lie to people everyday. I lie about how I treat them; as if I liked what they do and how they act around me. I have no right to be mad at you for being smart and thinking a way around being famous."

She smiled then. "I was really worried about what you'll think about me when I finally told you the truth. I mean, it's getting really hard for me to keep this a secret - this is that But there's just one thing... why did you kiss Hannah tonight?"

Jake didn't even miss a beat. "I didn't kiss Hannah. I kissed my girlfriend who just happened to have a blonde wig on and went by the name Hannah at the time."

Her smile grew and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I SAID THAT THERE WOULD BE NO FUNNY BUSINESS IN MY HOUSE!"

Miley wordlessly put a hand behind Jake's head to keep it where it rightfully was and ignored her dad.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and early. Every thing was nice and peaceful at the Stewarts as the sun rose from the east...

...but not for long.

Miley chuckled evilly as she attacked her breakfast.

Jackson and Mr. Stewart traded each other glances.

The latter said, "You look awfully pleased with yourself, Bud. I think that boy is a bad influence on you."

The former shuddered at the thought of his little sister kissing her boyfriend. "That was something I didn't have to see."

The evil look didn't go away as she faced her brother and father. "Oh please, you guys. You both have done a lot more than I have..." She trailed off, knowing that the message was delivered.

Jackson immediately said, "Okay... I'm done with breakfast, thanks a lot Miles." He threw his uneaten food in the trash and put the plate in the dishwasher. Then he went to the backyard.

Their dad made a face and tried very hard not to think about his ever-growing daughter. He continued to eat his low-fat pancakes and drink his fat-free milk.

Miley shrugged and carried on with her breakfast quietly until a frantic voice penetrated the morning silence.

"Hey dad! Miley! Come here quick!"

"Jackson Rod Stewart!" He grumbled as he looked forlornly at his half eaten breakfast and went outside. "What happened now?"

Miley shrugged as she followed. "Maybe he got his head stuck in the basketball net from trying to do a dunk."

Her brother glared at her, "That was one time! And no, Miss Smarty Pants. Take a look at that!" He pointed to Dontzig's swimming pool.

In the middle of the HUMONGOUS and vainglorious pool was a floating inflated pool bed. Correction, Dontzig's customized inflated pool bed. It easily served as an air bed.

And the strange thing was, Dontzig wasn't in it.

Luann Stewart was. She was lying there, with a blanket on as if she chose to sleep in it.

Father and son looked at Miley.

She looked on innocently. "Wow. Wish I thought of doing that. You know, used her left over chloroform so she wouldn't wake up while she slept, drag her to Dontzig's backyard, put her in the bed and let it sail and taped her limbs with duck tape to it so she wouldn't fall off and drown to death... and..."

Miley looked at her wristwatch and walked towards a chair in the back porch. There was a long string tied to it and she tugged at it until a pair of ear plugs rested at her feet.

No more than ten seconds later, Dontzig's Grandfather clock rang.

Screams ensued.

Luann had forgotten one thing: Miley knew her biggest fear. Miley knew that she couldn't swim and cannot be left alone in a pool.

Oh, glorious payback.

Mr. Stewart was about to scold her when she said, "Dad, I don't wanna hear it. At least, she was safe and I wasn't trying to kill her. Look." She pointed out to her brother.

Jackson had gone over to Dontzig's backyard and pulled the inflated bed to him by the strings that were attached to the sides of the pool. He got the blanket off her, put it to the side and proceed to gingerly rip the duck tape off of the bed and Luann's arms and ankles. Luann had immediately stood up and fell into the pool. It was about 5 feet and three inches deep, but Luann still flailed about. Jackson realized that she still didn't know how to swim and caught her flailing arms before pulling her toward the stairs.

Luann was crying on the march back into the Stewarts house, and until her dad picked her up.

She froze when she saw Miley and immediately hid behind her dad.

When Miley saw the damage she had done to her cousin and felt a ping of guilt. She held her arms out for a hug while saying, "Now you know how I felt like this week. I think we're even."

Luann sniffled and shakily went to her. "I'm sorry."

"Me too. No hard feelings?"

"No. You got me good."

They released each other. "You ready to bury the past? For real this time."

Luann nodded. "Yeah. As proof of that, I will start putting whole grains in your portion of Aunt Pearl's Roadkill Ravioli rather than gravel."

Miley growled, "I knew it," and glared at her just a little. Then the two girls laughed as they hugged once more and parted from each other.

They also put their brilliantly evil minds to use when Dontzig came over to get the pony back from a tearful Jackson and scared the crap out of him.

Dontzig's clock struck twelve when Miley closed her song book. It was only noon, the day wasn't over yet; but if she could go to bed that night with these feelings; she'd be happy. She picked up her guitar and started strumming, humming the song she had recently written. Eventually, she found the chords she wanted and sang; filling the living room with her voice and the sound of her guitar.

_It wasn't that long ago_

_When you walked into my class_

_I thought you were a jerk,_

_Wasn't really your fan_

_So when you asked me out,_

_I just passed, and didn't give you a chance._

_The bottom line is;_

_I didn't like how you acted -_

_When you showed off everything you got._

_I didn't like what you said,_

'_Cause you just talked nonsense._

_I didn't like it when you thought that,_

_I'd be like the girls who trailed after you,_

_Get real! That's not my style._

… _but oh, things change._

Miley remembered how he got on her nerves, because of how cocky he was. But then, somewhere down the line… he began to change.

_It's been a couple of weeks since we met,_

_And I would have never guessed;_

_That you would worm your way in,_

_And break down my defenses!_

_So I upped my guard,_

_And hid my feelings deep._

_I showed that I disliked you,_

_When it's really the opposite._

'_Cause I didn't like how you acted -_

_When you showed off everything you got._

_I didn't like what you said,_

_Like you knew a lot._

_I didn't like it when you thought that,_

_I'd be like the girls trailing after you,_

_And I didn't like it when it came true…_

She closed her eyes, and didn't notice the bell ring when she belted out the next part. She was too lost in her memories of the cocky boy she met, the one she tried so hard not to like. The one who elicited feelings from her she fought so hard not to surface… and in the end accepted - because that's what she needed to do.

_The bottom line is;_

_I liked your smile,_

_Loved it when it reached your eyes._

_I liked your words,_

_When you whispered sweet nothings._

_I liked how you treated me,_

_Like I was a gem to treasure._

_And I liked you…_

_When you stopped hiding the true you…_

Miley felt the weight of the couch dip on her left, opened her eyes and saw Jake there with a big a smile on his face. His eyes were closed, and looked extremely peaceful. She almost stopped playing when a slight movement from her other side caught her attention. Oliver was sitting in the love seat while Lilly sat on the arm rest, covering his mouth. With a little gesture, she urged Miley to continue. And continue, she did.

She plucked a couple of notes, bringing the song to a close.

_It wasn't that long ago,_

_When you walked into my life,_

_And turned it upside down._

_The bottom line is;_

_I like you,_

_And gave you a chance._

Jake opened his eyes and met Miley's. _The message was clear_. He understood.

* * *

**END LUANN ARC...  
**

* * *

Anonymous review replies:

Katie (or Kaeti) - I hope you enjoyed that one! Sorry for taking so long. Thanks for the review!

Jonelle - Hey! If you can't wait to read the rest, I CAN'T WAIT TO FINISH WRITING THE REST!

Volleyballgirl-2892 - Haha. Glad you 3 it!

Jake&Miley4evr - Uhhh, the cat is outta the bag?

leohunny2004 - Thanks for the review! Haha, hope you don't kill me once it's all over...

EVERYONE ELSE - THANKS FOR READING:-) See ya next chapter!


	8. Nothing Gold Can Stay

Disclaimer: Read and weep. I know I am. Weeping that is. I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA! If I did? Becca, Oliver and Lilly would be the dramedy (drama plus comedy). Miley wouldn't be soooooo boy crazy. Cody Linley would be back… permanently as Miley's on and off bf. And Jesse McCartney would be in the show and in love with a character I am playing.

AN: So many people thought that chapter seven was the end. Tsk tsk tsk is all I have to say. On a second thought, I hope no one's gonna kill me after this chapter. I warn everyone: it's gonna be short. I think it's the only way I can post it. I actually hated it for a little while... but I hope some people like it.

BY THE WAY: last chapter, I wrote the song Miley sang at the end. PLEASE don't steal it. It's partly about a guy I used to like, and forever will think about. I would appreciate it if people would give ME credit for it.

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Nothing Gold Can Stay**

* * *

Miley put away the guitar, with Jake right behind her. They planned to hang out with Oliver and Lilly, who were waiting out front. 

"Thanks, Miley." He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, you can do better than that!" She wound her arms around him and kissed him full on the mouth. When they broke apart, she reminisced their first dance last night and realized one thing. "I just thought of some thing."

He looked into her eyes and asked, "What is it?"

"You knew it was me. You called me Miley."

_The dance floor was dark, smoke came from the sides of the stage to create a mystical environment. Music played overhead, enchanting all occupants of the gathering. Towards the middle of the floor, two people were caught up in the magic of the night. In each others' embrace, they kissed as if they've never kissed like this before._

_The female was wearing an angel's costume. She was blonde, petite and shorter than her companion. Her counterpart was dressed as a knight, his dirty blond hair being played with by her hands. Their kiss could surely make those who witness it melt. It was clear that they were so into one another._

_When their lips broke apart, the male whispered, "Miley," before he moved his mouth back onto hers._

Knowing exactly what she was talking about, Jake smiled at her warmly, "Yes, I did."

She smiled back. "You have no idea how happy I am."

She knew he liked her for the real her.

He tugged her hand, "Come on, let's go. But first!" He ran to the couch where he left some thing important. He put on his brown wig. "Now, let's go!"

* * *

A week passed by in relative silence… well, as much silence with having Robby Ray for a father and Jackson for a brother and Lilly and Oliver as her best friends and Amber and Ashley as her enemies and…. Well, you probably get the point. 

Jake hung out with Miley and her friends after she sang _Bottom Line._ They went to Rico's (with Jake wearing his wig) where Jackson (who didn't know that the dark-haired guy named Alex was actually Jake in disguise) kept teasing Miley about Jake that she just kissed her boyfriend in front of her brother and friends. While Oliver, Cooper, Rico and Jackson were extremely disgusted by this romantic scene, Lilly absolutely loved it - her inner "normal teen girl" coming to surface.

Of course, Ashley and Amber dropped by and teased the couple. They said that Jake would be very disappointed that Miley was hanging out with another guy. Although they tried hitting on him, "Alex" shot them both down before they could even start; going as far to call them pains in the neck. They retaliated by calling him a loser and a freak then, but he proved them wrong in a small battle of wits. So then, they decided that since Miley didn't want Jake, they'll have him for themselves - and began to fight over him.

Not long after Jake's alter ego was created, Traci had words with Hannah about the Hannah-ween party and Traci had come close to uncovering what really happened that night. But she was eventually realized that Hannah will tell her the truth when she's ready to and let the matter lie.

At school, Jake fought to keep himself from walking up to her and actually kiss her in front of everyone. He had been very reluctant to share _his_ Miley Stewart with the world and their classmates. As far as everyone else is concerned, Jake and Miley are just close friends. Every one knows he talked about a girl he liked on TV - but no one really caught what he had said about her. And the teen magazines won't release that information for another week or so

They decided that they'll keep their relationship a secret for as long as possible.

But time was funny. It never agrees with people.

* * *

"And those are your nominees for Best On Screen Kiss," Hannah announced while smiling at her audience and co-announcer, Jake. "And the Teeney Award goes to…" 

Jake quickly interjected, "You know, if we had been able to finish our kiss on _Zombie High_, we might have won this thing." After a beat, he realized how eager he had sounded and he knew it was… well, it was supposed to be wrong. (After all, it was known that he **really liked** a girl at school.)

Even his manager realized what he was feeling for the girl so she even held off on making him "date" Holly Schultz. She had pitched a fit about it, but what could an actress do to an actor who doesn't want to date her?

Hannah made a face at him ignoring the script screen, "Really now?" Then she caught sight of one of the camera men gesturing towards their script. "I bet you say that to all of your co-stars!" Then she pushed him, quite hard.

Jake got the underlying message, and so ignored the script screen. "Not really, just you."

Hannah blushed, and saw a stage hand write some thing quickly on a white board and hold it up. She thought quickly. "Uhmm… and the Teeney Award goes to!"

"If I must say, Hannah. I think you're afraid to kiss me." Jake said, relishing her blush and embarrassment. The board had told Hannah to kiss him, for show.

"Keep that up, and your girl at school will never return your feelings!"

Playfully, he wagged his eyebrows. "What if I say that I think -"

"Stop! No, sorry, I don't want to know. Who knows what's going on in that head of yours!" She quickly opened the envelope and said, "The Teeney Award goes to Frankie Muniz and his pillow in the Lonely Sophomore!" She put the envelope down and clapped along with every one in the vicinity. "Good job, Frankie!"

Sighing and reluctantly clapping, Jake said, "Unfortunately, Frankie's doing a movie in Romania."

Taking that as a sign of going back to the protocol of reading a script screen, Hannah said, "And the pillow has a hot date with the bunk bed."

There was laughter, clearly the grown ups have understood how the kids moved on from their little banter.

Jake smirked, "At least the pillow scored a date from its soul mate, huh?"

Every one said , "Aw!"

He continued, "Well; we'll accept this award on their behalf." He smiled and captured Hannah's lips with his.

Applause, hoots and catcalls thundered in the stadium.

* * *

When they got back to school on Monday, every body was still talking about the kiss. It drove the couple nuts. 

It took all of Miley's self control not to shut Amber and Ashley up by walking up to Jake and kissing him in front of every one.

Lilly and Oliver tried hard not to laugh, and Becca tried her best not to seem so confused by every thing.

Those who knew Jake, knew he was at the end of his rope. For every second that day, he wished he wasn't famous; that he was Alex; the guy he was pretending to be so he could go out with Miley and his friends in peace. He also wished that Miley wasn't so hurt by the entire thing. He knew he kissed one person - and they had been so busy that day that they couldn't even meet up before the awards. But it didn't give him the right to kiss Hannah Montana in front of cameras.

He wished that something would happen to salvage their relationship; or at least not make Miley hurt any more by this secret identity thing. 'Maybe, if we weren't involved; she wouldn't feel like this.'

Why is it that people are not careful with what they wished for?

* * *

Jake ran to Rico's. This had to stop. It's been two weeks since the night of the Teeney Award's, and people still hadn't stopped bugging them! He liked Miley Stewart; the real person behind Hannah Montana. Not the celebrity. The person. What did it take for people to get that through their heads? Well he really couldn't blame them for not knowing; but he had said his piece. He and Hannah were good friends, and he was practically in love with a school mate who was hell bent on not going out with him because he was famous! 

Well, that's what the public is supposed to know. He knows he's got her as she's got him.

He ascended the steps that would lead him to Miley. But he wasn't watching where he was going, and ran into a person with a surf board.

He fell back the way he came from, vaguely hearing someone shout out his name. Gravity did its work, and he hit his head on a banister on the way down.

When he came to, he was surrounded by a couple of life guards and beach emergency personnel, and a bunch of his schoolmates behind some yellow tape. He assessed the situation, thinking as if he just woke from sleeping.

What was he doing at the beach? He never takes a nap there, everybody creeped him out by staring at him like vultures. So he thought quickly, "Hey, I know that I am pretty famous; but this whole worshipping thing while I sleep at the beach is taking things to an entirely different level."

Nearly every one breathed a sigh of relief, at the scene, while four people wondered about his actions and the way he said that. He noticed but brushed it off. He smirked charmingly at the female lifeguard situated next to him.

"You gave us a scare, Jakey."

"What happened?" He tried to sit up, when he felt the pain in his head.

"Easy there, tiger. You hit your head pretty hard."

He realized that he was by the stairs that led people away from the beach area up to Rico's. He pieced together that he fell down from them while going to Rico's. Why exactly, he didn't know. He never went to Rico's through this way. Actually, he didn't remember going to Rico's that day at all.

The EMT's arrived on the scene, and gladly he went with them to the hospital.

He didn't remember some stuff. And they were nagging him. He wanted to remember them; but they remained elusive.

He never saw a girl in the crowd staggering away from the scene, as if she was the one who fell, and became broken.

* * *

It's been a week since Jake's accident and he showed no recollection of his relationship with Miley. He was surprised when she talked to him with concern, and positively responded to it for a change. They maintained a casual, but strained friendship. 

Every night that week, Miley cried. But he couldn't blame Jake for having partial amnesia. At least, he was saved from being stressed out and having a double life like she has been doing. She asked his mom not to divulge a thing about their relationship and packed away his "Miley Things" in a box. Including pictures, the Hannah-ween invite, spearmint flavored mints, sprays and gums littered about his room. She was even able to ask Oliver to go through his computer to hide all evidence of having Miley in his life; even his internet journal.

"Just to be clear, I'm hiding these," Oliver told Miley as he perused his documents. "I'm not destroying ANY thing on this computer. I'd hate it if I lost parts of my memory only to have them come back to me and I don't find what I'm looking for."

He missed a couple of things only Jake could have possibly known to hide stuff about Miley… like an iPod play list containing Miley-related songs. And after much debate, Lilly persuaded him to leave Aunt Dolly's video tape inside the box, when Miley was done packing it.

"It sucks, that they had a long time ahead of them to be together - but they're not!" Lilly said, crying into his shirt when she asked him to do that one thing.

Jake's mom agreed to give the box to Jake if he remembers and only then. The doctor did say not to force him to remember his life, but let it gradually come back. Besides, if he didn't remember; it must be a sign that he's better off without the knowledge that Miley and Hannah were one and the same.

* * *

Every night, Jake dreamed of sweet dreams. When he was with Miley, kissing her. He never remembered what really happened in them when he woke up, just her smiling eyes. 

He felt a great pang when his manager called him up at the end of that week and said, "Frankie dropped out of _Teen Gladiator and the Sword of Fire_. If you're up for it, you have the job. I just need to know by five."

It was three in the afternoon, and for some inexplicable reason he wanted Miley, Lilly and Oliver to know before he made a decision.

He went to Rico's, and upon arriving heard Ashley and Amber bugging Miley. He stopped, not wanting to be seen by the girls.

"So, Miley. Did Alex realize how much of a loser you are?" Amber was saying.

Ashley giggled, "He'd have had to! If he's not hanging around you any more, it means he had dumped you!"

Lilly glared at them enough that if eyes could kill, they'd be six feet under. "Leave her alone, you harpies!"

Jake felt torn. He felt as if he couldn't breathe, and backtracked from the scene. When he got a little ways away, he punched in his manager's number and said, "I'm in."

"Okay, pack your essentials. You leave for Romania tonight."

The business call ended and he sank to the ground. He looked around, it seemed as if he was in a quiet cul de sac. There was an ostentatious manor next to a simple but elegant two-story mansion across from where he sat. He felt drawn to the smaller house.

"What are you doing here?" Miley asked, her eyes red. Try as he did, he couldn't read her.

"I was running and somehow I ended up here."

"Oh."

"Were you crying?"

She smiled a little. "Well, I got sand in my eyes. And my Aunt Dolly said that I should try to cry when it happens. Why were you running?" She sat down on the ground next to him.

"I've been feeling weird. It's like… my body remembers some things that my mind doesn't. So I ran." He settled for the half truth. He knew he was jealous of that guy who caught Miley's eye, Alex. Whoever he was, Jake didn't really care. But he better make sure that Jake doesn't find out who he was.

"I'd feel pretty weird too."

She looked so sad then, and he wanted nothing more than to hold her.

Without meaning to, he enveloped her in his arms and kissed her.

Fire burned through his veins and he felt that this was right. He relaxed into the kiss, not caring if anyone saw them.

Then he remembered he was heading off to Romania that night.

As if someone upended a cold bucket over his head, he pulled away.

Miley looked as if she was completely at home, and then someone dragged her out of it. It made him hurt.

He quickly spoke, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Miley smiled at him wanly. "It's ok. Maybe it's a side effect of your fall. Like, you're prone to doing some things you can't control Like, teenage hormones."

He wasn't convinced but he accepted her generosity in giving him an out. "Maybe." Then before he could stop himself he barreled on. "I'm going to miss you."

Understandably puzzled, she asked, "Why?" He didn't question their connection; just went along with it.

"Frankie dropped out of the movie he's doing ." He didn't clarify which Frankie and what other details were. For some reason, he felt as if she would completely comprehend what he was talking about. "They picked me."

She looked down. "I… I'm glad they picked you. You'll do great."

They were silent for a couple of minutes, there… lost in their own thoughts. The sun started setting when they moved.

He got up first then helped her out.

"Ever since I woke up, I've been doing a lot of things instinctively." He told her. "I know it's not right to do this; but…"

She looked into his eyes, and he was struck with the pain he saw in there. As if he felt the pain as well. She replied, "I think I know what you're trying to say." She put her shaking hands to his face and guided his lips down to hers.

He responded in kind but before he was fully aware of what had transpired between them, she broke off the kiss, whispered, "Good-bye Jake." And then ran across the street, to the house that he felt inexplicably drawn to before.

He boarded the plane with a little bit of trepidation that night, as if he wasn't supposed to be there. As the attendant explained safety protocols, his thoughts drifted off to Miley and their kisses.

He was so confused, it wasn't even funny. Thinking about every thing gave him a bit of head ache, but it passed the time. The attendant was finished with her ramblings and they were up in the air.

He unfastened his seat belt and got a book out of his hand carry. The book was a collection of Robert Frost's poems. He opened it up to the page where he had inserted a bookmark and read,

_Nature's first green is gold,_

_Her hardest hue to hold._

_Her early leaf's a flower;_

_But only so an hour._

_Then leaf subsides to leaf._

_So Eden sank to grief,_

_So dawn goes down to day._

_Nothing gold can stay._


End file.
